A True Knight
by Lhadara Starwind
Summary: Squall and Rinoa are enjoying a regular night at a SeeD ball then something weird happens. The summary sucks, just check it out. *complete*
1. Back in Time

  
  
A True Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantay 8 but I wish I did. It is the greatest RPG ever.  
  
  
Prolouge: Back in Time  
  
" Come on Squall! We're going to this ball whether you want to or not!," Rinoa said.  
I stepped outside our bathroom in my standard SeeD uniform. As the Commander of Garden it  
was my duty to show up to the SeeD Inauguration Ball to congradulate each new SeeD. My  
thoughts are still controversial on that. Praise them for being hired killers and possibly dying  
at the very beginning of their first mission. There's some real irony in that.  
  
" What's the point Rin? It's the same thing. Give handshakes and make the kids feel  
like they accomplished something," I retorted. She allowed a frown to grace her beautiful   
features. " Don't give me that bullshit Squall. I happen to remember that when you just became  
a SeeD you almost made it seem like SeeDs were superior. Becoming a SeeD is an achievement.  
Those kids went through harsh training and now wish to reap the benefits of it. Now will it kill you  
to make them feel special?," she asked.  
  
I sighed in resignation. " Fine. I suppose you're right about that. Besides there is one  
up side to this," I said. Her frown left her features and curiosity took it's place. " And what would  
that be?," she asked. I smirked a bit walking over to her. I took her hand and twirled her into my  
arms. I moved her black hair from her neck and kissed the cleared spot gently. She giggled as  
my lips brushed her skin. " I'll get to dance with you," I said. She pulled back a bit to stare into  
my stormy blue eyes. " True," she said kissing me softly on the lips.  
  
She broke apart from me with a smile on her features. " Now be a good boy and hurry up.  
We're already ten minutes late," she said putting the diamond necklace I got her for her last birthday.  
" Fashionably late dear. I'm the Commander, I get to be late. That way I get to make a good entrance," I  
said. She chuckled hitting my arm playfully. " Sometimes I think you're concieted. So obsessed with   
your image," she said. I grinned at her placing my arms around her small waist. " I didn't care about my  
image when we almost made love in the SeeD Garage while some SeeDs were about to leave did I," I  
retorted. She gasped in surprise hitting my arm.  
  
" Quiet. Let's go. It's reaching fifteen minutes late now," she said. I nodded gazing at myself  
in the mirror before I left. I ran a hand through my hair. It's not as short as it used to be and I noticed I  
was starting to look like Laguna. I frowned at the thought of my father. I planned to cut it tomorrow.  
" Squall!!!," she called. " Coming!!," I said. I checked my outfit one last time then left my room. Rinoa's  
frown was back on her features. I gave her a warm smile and it dissapeared. Offering her my arm we  
made our way down to the ball.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Squall and I entered the ball arm-in-arm. One of the D.J.'s announced our arrival and the   
whole student body directed their attention to us. I squeezed Squall and he gave me a comforting smile.  
We descended down the elegant stairway to the dancefloor. The whole time everyone was watching us.  
Over the past year I had grown used to the attention of being the Commander's girlfriend. Many people  
didn't think we'd last but we proved them wrong. Now they ask when we are to marry.   
  
After my thoughts are through I steal a glance at my handsome lover. I suppose we do make  
a graceful couple. Especially tonight. He wore his SeeD uniform which I think he looks so sexy in and  
I'm wearing a long white dress that makes every male aware of my curves. I was also wearing gold and  
diamonds making me look richer than what I really was. With Squall's salary he spared no expense.  
  
We finally made it down to the dancefloor where we were greeted by our group of best friends.  
Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Zell. Seifer was reinstituted into Garden but he hasn't spoken to us since he  
got back and of course his 'posse' came with him. " Hey! You guys are so late," Selphie said. She was  
wearing a long yellow dress that had a high split traveling up her thigh. Even in six inch heels she could  
still pounce around. " Sorry, Squall wasn't going to come at all so it took a little while longer to convince  
him to show," I said. " And how'd ya do that Rin? Had to tempt him with a little wayward lovin'?" Zell  
asked.  
  
I had to restrain Squall before he took Zell's head off. " No, I just gave him the facts that's all.  
And a promise for the lovin' afterward," I said. The gang laughed at my statement while Squall scowled  
under his breath. " Whatever," he said. I stopped laughing as soon as a familiar waltz tune entered my  
ears. I looked over at Squall who got the same idea. We excused ourselves from our friends and went  
on the dancefloor. As soon as we began dancing the other couples stopped and watched. Before long a   
huge circle was around us watching us dance.  
  
I heard some kids talking one time in the hallway and they said that our dances were like   
a national event. It was true in a way. Squall and I rarely dance when we come to these functions and  
we only dance to this song. That's why whenever we dance we get this reaction. As the song was coming  
to a close fireworks began errupting but I noticed that the lights were brighter than usual. Squall did as  
well but before we could move we were engulfed in the white light and sent into the unknown.  
  
  
TBC..............  
  
End prolouge. Now time for some notes, um this is the only time I'm going to ask for a certain number of  
reviews so don't be alarmed. I would like at least 5 so I can know I'm on the right track. Anyway, I think  
I should inform everyone that the other characters won't be in the story as much but they will be included.  
As for what will happen next, I need 5 reviews then you'll see. ~LS~   



	2. A Whole New World

  
  
A True Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.  
  
Last chapter: Rinoa and Squall were at the SeeD ball minding their business dancing  
then they dissapear.  
  
Chapter 1: A Whole New World  
  
" Princess Lydia, you must wake up," a woman said. I opened my eyes slowly still unclear  
about what had happened on the dance floor. I sat up in bed at the woman's request. I looked around   
the room taking in everything I saw. I was in a bedroom that looked like the ancient medieval style.  
I stopped my survey on the room because a maid kept calling me 'Lydia.' I wanted to ask her who the  
hell Lydia was but since I didn't know where I was I just turned in her direction.  
  
She had her hands on her hips with a dissaproving look on her face. She looked to be in her  
mid thirties and a peasant at that. " M'lady, it is not appropriate to sleep so late. I was trying to wake  
you up for a half an hour," she said. I still didn't understand what was going on so I played along. " I'm  
sorry, I didn't realize I stayed in bed so long please forgive me," I said sweetly. 'Those acting lessons  
really paid off. When I figure out where I am I'll thank daddy for that,' I thought.  
  
The woman smiled at me blushing lightly. " You should not waste your breath apologizing to a  
mere peasant like myself. Just make sure it does not happen again," she said. I nodded. " Good! Now  
we shall get you dressed. You're parents wish to see you immediately. It's concerning your marriage," she  
said. I gasped loudly gaining her attention. She smiled brightly at me. " Now Lydia, you didn't really think  
that you would be able to flirt with the Pages forever did you? Besides, that wasn't lady like anyway," she   
mused. She pulled out a long crimson dress from the closet. Either this was Old England or I was in the  
Twillight Zone. That dress was too long for my taste. I like the more shorter, flashier dress but right now  
that wasn't an option.  
  
" I seem to be bad with names this morning would you mind telling me yours again?," I asked.  
" Certainly M'Lady. It's Maven," she said. I nodded. For the moment I needed to find out as much as  
I could about this place and who I 'was' supposedly. " So, my parents, where would they be at this hour  
Mav?," I asked. She blushed a little at my new nickname for her. " They would be in the main hall talking  
to the court. They all wish to know about your future. Your choice does affect the whole kingdom," she said  
as she helped me into the dress. She began tying up the strings in the back. By doing so would increase my  
bustline and make my hips seem slimmer than what they are. It was also becoming harder to breath.  
  
She chuckled a bit. " M'lady, did you put on some weight?," she asked. I glared at the girl. " Do   
not push your luck Mav," I said. Her laughter ceased at my threat. I didn't expect her to take it so seriously  
but I suppose in these times you have to treat your superiors with respect especially since they held your  
life in their hand.  
  
After I was through getting dressed Maven offered to take me to the main hall since I was suffering  
from amneisha. Little did she know that I didn't know a damn thing about this culture or it's people. We entered  
the hall, which was silent by the way, walking to the front where two people sat. I assumed they were my  
parents. " My King and Queen, I present Princess Lydia," she said bowing. I followed her example and did the  
same. " We can see that Maven. Please go about your chores," the King said. She bowed again then left the  
room quickly. Then I was alone. Not a real friend in sight. I felt so cold and so scared. What if they could tell  
that I wasn't the princess?  
  
" My daughter, why are you so silent?," the Queen asked. I looked up at the woman for the first time.  
She looked just like my mother, Julia. I thought I was about to cry but I held it back. The only difference was   
that her hair was long just like mine and fell to the floor by her feet. " No reason Mother. Just a little anxious   
about the marriage preparations," I said. That got the right response because the both of them began to smile.  
" Right, my daughter, the most beautiful woman in the world, save her mother, is to marry within a years time.  
Only the best for her will be excepted," the King said.  
  
The King left his throne and came down to me. That's when I got a good look at him. He was a gorgeous  
man. It took every fiber of strenth in my body not to blush. After all he isn't my father technically. I turned away  
from him a little looking downcast. He used his hand and pushed my chin up so I could meet his eyes. I could  
drown in his eyes. Just like Squall's eyes. SQUALL!!! I forgot about him. " My daughter, you will make any man  
happy to have you," he said kissing my cheek lightly. " I appreciate your praise father. I will try to make you  
proud," I said. He shook his head 'no' causing his long brown strands to sway. " You will make me proud," he  
said smiling. I smiled back bowing to him.  
  
The court applauded at this display of affection between us. I was starting to feel worse by the moment.  
This was all a lie. I was a big fraud and Squall was too wherever he was. " Father, may I be excused?," I asked.  
He nodded. " Of course. Try not to get into as much trouble as you usually do," he said with a slight chuckle. I  
blushed a bit. " I won't," I said as I bowed again then left the hall. When the doors closed behind me a sigh of  
relief escaped me. That was too close and now I had to find Squall before he has a close call.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke feeling someone nudging me in my side with a hard boot. I grabbed the person's foot then  
pulled them down on the ground. I sat up and saw it was a woman. Not really feeling sorry for what I did I  
addressed her. " Who are you?," I inquired. She sat up as well with a frown forming on her beautiful features.  
She looked no older than myself but judging by her attire and hands she wasn't as fortunate as me.   
  
" Who I am isn't important newbie," she said. " 'Newbie'?," I repeated after her. Her frown deepened  
at my lack of knowledge. " They always give me the dumb ones. Okay. Me Olivia," she said pointing to herself.  
She thought I was slow or had no education. I resisted the urge to smack her but I continued to let her talk  
so I could make a fool of her later. " You work in stable. Clean horse shit for knights," she said. I frowned  
She's a crude girl using as much foul language as Zell. Once she was finished I spoke up.  
  
" I'm sorry I gave you the impression that I was in some way not able to understand you but you  
see I'm not from around here and I have just woken up by your rude ways. I also apologize for causing you  
to fall like that but you did catch me by surprise. My name is Squall and I will not clean horse 'shit' as you  
put it until I understand where I am got it?," I said. She looked at me dumbfounded by what I had just said.  
After she finally got over the initial shock she smiled. " You really ain't from around here. Not even the   
richest noblemen speak that eloquently. And you don't even have an English accent," she said. My eyes  
widened when the truth came to me. " I'm in England?," I asked.   
  
She laughed at me. " Sure are. Where in bloody blazes did you think you were?," she asked. I  
ignored her comment as I continued to think. According to Garden history, England was one of the old world  
countries until the first Lunar Cry came along when everything was destroyed but that was over a thousand  
years ago. Then it hit me. I had gone back in time, but where's Rinoa? I turned back to the girl who had   
stood up dusting the hay off of herself. " Tell me Olivia, did you see a woman here before you came in? She's  
about your height with gold streaks framing her face. She has black hair and brown eyes," I said.  
  
She thought about it for a moment then answered. " Naw, I didn't see anyone like that, but it sounds  
like you're describing Princess Lydia," she said. " Where can I find her?," I asked. She laughed again. " You   
actually think you would get close enough to see her? Yeah right Squally. You'd be killed first," she said laughing  
more. I frowned at the woman standing up. I towered her a couple inches. A blush rose to her pale cheeks.  
" God you're tall and broad in the shoulders too. You almost resemble a knight ready for battle but you're in  
better shape than those bastards," she said. I finally got a good look at her when I stood up. She was Rinoa's  
height but she had brown hair instead of black. It was held back in a pony tail to prevent it from getting in her  
face when she worked. All in all, she was beautiful. Not in the beauty queen sort of way but beautiful regardless.  
  
" Humor me. And the name is not 'Squally' it's Squall. Get it Olive," I said. She frowned at me. " Mocking  
me now are you? And here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor," she mused. " Whatever. Just show me  
the way," I said. She nodded doing so obediently. We passed through the courts coming between some of the knights  
and their practicing. I pulled Olivia back when a sword blade was about to have a meeting with her head. She  
began blushing again as I let her out of my embrace. " Thanks," she said softly. " No problem," I replied sensing  
her embarassment. " Hey Olivia, didn't we tell you not to come through the courts? That's why women don't need  
to leave the beds we fuck them in," a knight said.  
  
The others began to laugh at his crude comment. Olivia frowned at him showing no fear towards him.  
" It's not my fault you don't know how to handle a sword properly Bradley. If you had you would have made the  
King's squad instead of protecting the mere countryside," she retorted. The other knights stood silently watching  
their friends' reaction. He roughly grabbed her arm pulling her closer to his person. " Keep talking whore and  
next time I won't miss," he treatened. She smirked. " You would have missed anyway whether it was intentional  
or not," she said. He rose his hand as if to strike her but I stepped in before he could.  
  
" Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a woman," I said shoving him back. He fell to the ground  
and his comrades had to help him up. He stared at me in shock of my strenth. " And who the hell are you pretty  
boy?," he asked. I frowned at him. " That's none of your business. Now, me and Olivia were on our way somewhere  
and you are hindering progress so I advise you to step aside before you really get hurt," I warned. I felt Olivia  
pulling at my sleeve. I turned back to see what she wanted. " Don't do that. He's one of the best swordsman in  
the kingdom. He will kill you," she said. I smirked at her. " So am I," I said. Her eyes widened. " Squall look  
out!!," she screamed. I turned around quickly to see Bradley coming at me with a sword. I pushed Olivia out  
of the way and we both dodged his charge.  
  
She threw me a sword and I prepared to do battle with him. His sword was poised in front of him as  
well as mine was. Swords are too light. That's why I prefer my gunblade but it would have to do for the moment.  
I was still enough to notice that I still had on my SeeD uniform. 'If this guy rips this I'll kill him,' I thought. At  
the next moment he charged at me. I parried his thrusts gracefully. Olivia was right, he was good but not better  
than me. Using all of my strenth I thrusted towards him and knocked his sword out of his hands. I placed my  
sword blade towards his neck and he swallowed hard. I heard Olivia cheering in the backround and the other  
knights murmering to themselves.  
  
" Now, let's try this again. Olivia and I are trying to go past. I trust you won't interfere again. Is that  
clear?," I asked. " Yeah it's clear. She only good for a fuck anyway," he said. That comment angered me. I  
lowered the sword like it was over but once I did I punched him in his jaw. He staggered back and fell down. His  
fellow comrades laughed at him. " Don't ever say that about a woman again you asshole," I said. More laughs  
came as he rubbed his sore jaw.  
  
I disgarded the sword and went back over to Olivia who had a depressed look on her face. " What's  
wrong? It's not about what he said is it?," I asked. " Yeah. He's right you know. That's all I am to them. 'A good  
fuck' as he says it," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. " Then why do you let them do it?," I asked. Her  
eyes flashed enraged at me. " You think I let them do that to me? I first got here when I was nine. They managed  
to rape me every year since then. I didn't do it because I wanted to. I was forced. All of them are single and since  
they are every peasant female is a whore for them to fuck," she said.  
  
I winced at her use of language but I suppose I was no better. " I'm sorry I said that. I should've known  
you wouldn't let them take you. Especially men like Bradley," I said. I shook my head a bit. What's happening to  
me. I never speak this much to anyone except for Rinoa. What is she doing to me? She smiled sweetly at me.   
" Thanks. You're the nicest guy I know besides the King. You remind me a lot of him," she said moving my long  
brown locks out of my eyes. Rinoa does that all the time. It's soothing to me in a way. I brought her hand away  
from my face and stared deeply into her brown eyes. Eyes like Rinoa's. Then it reoccured to me that I had to  
find her.   
  
" Come on let's go," I said. She sighed wistfully. " Okay," she said. " You two aren't going anywhere," a  
male voice said. We turned around to see a man dressed in rich clothing. Olivia gasped and bowed to him. " Your  
Majesty. You humble us with your precense," she said. She pulled on my pants leg trying to tell me to bow. I  
followed her example reluctantly. " Rise my two subjects," he said. We stood up straight again as he examined us.  
" You I know as my dear Olivia, but you young man I don't know. You are strong enough to take on my best man  
yet you are not known. Who are you?," he asked. " My name is Squall Leonhart. I am far away from my home  
and not accustomed to your ways. I'm sorry if I have caused you any problems by attacking your best man but   
he had tried to hurt my friend there," I said.  
  
Olivia smiled brightly and blushed. The king laughed. " She seems to be quite taken by you," he said.  
She was about to protest but he shushed her. " As for your home, tell me where it is and I shall send you back," he  
offered. I was silent for a moment not sure how to answer his offer. " My home is not safe at this present time.  
If you wouldn't mind I would like to stay here," I said. He nodded. " Of course. You have caused me no harm  
and you are a skilled fighter. You have also saved my dear cousin from the perils of my men," he said. My eyes  
widened in shock. " Your cousin?! Why would you let these men take advantage of her if she is kin to you?," I  
inquired. " That is a long confusing story that I wouldn't mind telling if you agree to join me and my family for  
dinner. I'm sure my daughter would love to meet a man like you," he said.  
  
I fought back a smirk. The king was falling into my plan perfectly. Then I would be able to see Rinoa  
and discuss a way to get out of here. " Of course. It would be an honor," I said. He smiled. " Good lad. Now,  
I will allow Olivia to show you to your room for this evening. I insist you stay in the castle as long as you like as  
my guest," he said. I nodded as he turned on his heel and left. Olivia and I followed in step behind him but I  
looked back at the knight whom I defeated. He was giving me a deadly look and I knew he was going to cause  
problems. I would have to look out for him.  
  
  
TBC.........  
  
End chapter 2. I know that this may not be what some people expected but stay with the story you might enjoy it.  
Secondly, I appreciate the reviews I have received and thanks for the tip about ' i before e' and stuff. Continue  
to read and review. The next chapter will be out soon. Another thing, I apologize for the crude language. I won't  
have as many 'fucks' in it next time. ~LS~ 


	3. The Dinner ( part1)

  
  
A True Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 but those geniuses at Squaresoft do. But I do  
own my own characters. If anyone wishes to use them please let me know.  
  
Last Chapter: Squall and Rinoa end up in a strange new world that they discover was  
medieval England. Rinoa is the Princess Lydia while Squall was a castle  
worker. They both encounter new friends such as Maven the maid and   
Olivia the stable worker. Both of those people have a past history all  
their own. Squall wins the favor of the King by defeating one of his best  
knights trying to defend the King's cousin Olivia. Squall was invited to  
dinner because of his brave acts. Already Squall and Rinoa can sense  
something wrong with this past but what is it?  
  
Chapter 2: The Dinner ( part 1)  
  
" And this Squall is your room," Olivia told me. She was giving me a tour of the castle  
and my room was the last stop. This place was extrodinary just like it is in the textbooks. I just  
never thought that I would be seeing one up close and personal. " Thanks Livia. When's dinner?," I  
asked. " I'd say in about two hours. The royal types like to make a grand entrance with their best  
makeup and most fabulous dresses. You would think they would know it's only dinner. You are suppose  
to get messy and have a good time. Not checking to see if your breasts are perky," she said. I  
chuckled at her discription of what the royal types do and according to the books she's right.  
  
" But aren't you a royal type yourself?," I inquired. Her smile vanished at my question. I  
figured I had stepped over the line. " I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't wish to," I said.  
She smiled sadly. " It's okay. The King was going to tell you at dinner anyway. I'll give you the shortened  
version. The King is my cousin but by marriage only. The King's first wife, not Queen Tavela, didn't like  
the idea that a person not of royal lineage could be instituted into the Royal House. To top it all off my parents  
died and then I had no where to go. The King, or Lance, wouldn't abandon me although she wished he would.  
Ever since then I've been a stable hand and a knight's whore," she said bitterly.  
  
Her story made me regret I had asked the question. I didn't think people in these times were   
really that disrespectful and primitive. " Don't refer to yourself as that. You are more than what those  
knight's claim you are. If you can't believe I do. You convinced me. You're special Livia and don't forget  
it," I said. Her smile reappeared as tears of happiness appeared on her cheeks. She launched herself  
at me trapping me in a big bear hug. I fell back on the bed due to the force of the blow. " Thanks for  
saying that. You're so sweet," she said. I chuckled. " No problem," I said.  
  
Our moment was interrupted when we heard a knock at the door. We sat up and saw that it  
was a maid. " Well, if you two planned on having sex you could at least close the door," she mused. We  
seperated from each other quickly blushing furiously. " It's not like that Maven," Olivia protested. " It  
doesn't matter to me. I am merely a maid," she said. I frowned at her. " Then what do you want then?," I  
spat. She corrected herself at my stern tone. " Right. I apologize. Anyway, The King sent this dress for  
you. You are to be Lady Olivia tonight. He also sent this suit for you sir. He did notice your strange attire  
when you met in the courtyard this afternoon," she said. I went over to her and took the outfits. She was  
blushing as well when she saw me upclose just like Olivia did.  
  
" My, aren't you tall and handsome too," she said softly. I smiled at her. " Thank you. You're  
not too bad on the eyes either," I commented in a low voice. I heard Olivia trying to hold back her laughter.  
Maven blushed more. " Thank you M'lord. I must be on my way," she said. She bowed quickly then left  
down the hallway. When she was gone Olivia bursted with laughter. " It's not fair to play with such gullable   
women that way," she said. " Why not? It worked on you," I retorted. " Touche'. Enough with the verbal  
assalts. We need to get dressed," she said. I looked aroung surveying the room again. " I could go outside  
and wait for you to finish," I suggested to her. An evil smirk appeared on her features. " Or I could dress  
you," she said. I sighed. 'Oh boy,' I thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Who is coming to dinner with us Maven?," I asked. I was in the process of getting prepared for  
dinner which meant another dress that cut off my circulation. The dress I was suppose to wear to dinner  
was a white color just like my short dress I arrived in except it had to be tied up in the back like the others.  
" Lady Olivia and the man she found this morning," Maven replied. " A man? What did he look like?," I  
asked. She sighed wistfully. " He's tall with long, beautiful brown hair. He has the most beautiful blue eyes  
I have ever seen and he looks as built as a knight," she said. The whole time she was speaking she was  
tying my dress tighter than what it should be.  
  
" Maven, I can't breath," I rasped out. She furiously began untying the strings. " Sorry M'lady.  
If you would have seen him you would loose concentration as well," she said. I took a deep breath once the  
strings were undone. I figured she was talking about Squall because he always has this affect on women.  
Now that I knew he was coming to dinner we could talk and find a way out of this place. Not that it's  
necessarily a bad place I'm just getting a little homesick. I'm even starting to miss my father.  
  
" Well then, if you are so smitten with him then he must be worth seeing," I said when she was  
finished. I sat down at my vanity so that she could fix my hair into intricate curls and rolls. My hair was  
long enough. If she would leave I would've used my powers to do it. " And he is M'lady. I think the King  
brought him here so that you would choose him to marry," she said. I began to blush at that thought. Squall  
and I never talked about marriage too much since life as a SeeD was unpredictable. Just being with each  
other was enough. But if we were to marry to insure our survival here then that wouldn't be too bad. " I  
have to see him first Mav before we discuss marriage. But if he is what you say I doubt I would mind it.  
Does he have a good personality?," I asked.  
  
She was silent for a moment before she spoke again. " I'm not sure M'lady. He didn't speak too  
much but his voice is very appealing to listen to. If he is conceited and talks about himself all the time you  
won't mind it too much," she said. I nodded in approval. I already know Squall's personality. I'm just putting  
up this act so it can seem like I'm trying to court him. If I showed no interest she would probably get suspicous.  
  
When I was done getting ready Maven and I headed downstairs to the banquet hall. " Mav, why are  
we having such a big celebration for two people?," I asked. " I'm not exactly sure of the details but I think  
the King is instating Lady Olivia into the Royal House. His first wife didn't like Olivia and wanted her killed  
but the King would do no such thing. She has been living as a stable worker unknown to everyone of royal blood  
except to your mother and the servants who were to watch over her. They do dreadful things to her in there.  
Mainly the honored knights. If they only knew the truth," she said. " So what happened to his first wife?," I  
asked. " Killed for adultery," she said with a smile. I swallowed hard at her words. She said them so casually  
like death is nothing serious which is true in these times.  
  
We entered the hall but not before a Page announced out precense. " Princess Lydia and her maid  
Maven," he said. The whole hall turned in my direction and got silent. This reminded me of the many SeeD  
balls Squall and I attended. Always in the public eye but this time I didn't have Squall to ease my worries. I  
took a deep breath and decended the steps. It was a bit harder with a dress this long but if I could six inch heels  
and not fall this wasn't shit. We finally got to the bottom of the steps and began walking across the ballroom.  
I figured I had better find my 'parents'. I saw them sitting on their thrones at the beginning of the hall. When I  
was close enough they began descending their steps to greet me at the bottom. When they got there I curtsied  
politely.  
  
" Evening Father, Mother," I greeted. They both had smiles on their faces. " I see you are getting  
better at entering a crowded room. Ususally you would be so nervous it would take you forever to get down   
here," my father mused. I blushed but didn't say anything. " I think she was anxious to see the young man you  
brought in Lance," mother said. I looked at both of them. They were an elegant pair in matching purple robes  
finely lanced with gold threads and jewelry. " I believe you are right Tavela. I thought I saw him around the  
drinks with Olivia. Come let's fetch him shall we?," he said offering both me and mother and arm. We took  
them gracefully and made our way over to the punch bowl.  
  
Sure enough, I saw Squall chatting with some girl that must be Olivia. I felt jealousy threaten to   
surface but I surpressed it. When they saw us coming their talk ceased. " How are you lad. I never did catch  
your name," father said. " It's Squall M'lord," he said bowing slightly. Father nodded then turned his attention  
to the girl. " Ah, Olivia, you look lovely tonight. Need I tell you that this ball is for you?," he asked. A shocked  
expression crossed her features. " For me? But why?," she asked. Father smiled at her. " Tavela and I decided  
it was time that you stopped living in the shadows and since my first wife is dead I do not have to worry about  
pleasing her. Later tonight you will be instated if it pleases you," he said. She bowed. " It does M'lord," she said.  
  
Father's smile widened then he turned his attention back to Squall. " Now then, you are another  
matter. What do you wish of my kingdom?," he asked. " Nothing more than what you have already given me.  
You're hospitality is too great if you accept a stranger into your home with open arms," he said. I had to hand  
to Squall he's good at this whole being polite thing. I could take lessons. " Since you won't ask I'll give. Tonight  
as Olivia is being instated you will be instated into the Knighthood. I could use a valient fighter like you on my  
side," father said. Squall bowed again. " You are much too kind M'lord but won't your soldiers feel threatened  
by me?," he asked. Father chuckled. " Nonsense. If they do give you problems tell me. They won't be around  
too much longer," he said.  
  
Squall smiled. " That is greatly appreciated," he said. Father chuckled again. " Now that that's taken  
care of, let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife Queen Tavela," father said. " It's an honor M'lady," he  
said as he kissed her hand. She blushed and nodded thoughtfully to him. " And this is my daughter Princess  
Lydia," father said motioning to me. Then for the first time tonight our eyes met. His eyes told me everything.  
They said he was sorry for not finding me sooner and that he was worried about me. My eyes replied ditto. " It  
is a pleasure to meet you Princess. I have heard so much about you but not too much about your remarkable  
beauty," Squall said kissing my hand as well. I blushed a deep crimson. I never heard him talk like this before.  
It was appealing and arousing.  
  
Usually I would take him to my room and show him how much I missed him there but I can't here. I'm  
a princess and supposedly a virgin as well. " Thank you sir," I said. He smiled casually at me. " If you wouldn't  
mind M'lady, would you dance with me?," he asked. I smiled back at him now. " Of course," I said. We bowed  
to my parents then went off on the dance floor. We got into stance then joined the dance. As we whirled around  
the room no words were exchanged. We just let the music lead us. Soon a big circle was around us watching us  
dance but we didn't notice. For the moment it was only us and that's all that mattered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* This part will be told in Olivia's P.O.V. I thought I would warn you because it's going out of the Rinoa/Squall P.O.V.  
pattern. ~LS~*  
  
  
I watched Squall and the princess dance beside King Lance and Queen Tavela. They flowed like water  
together like they were meant to be with each other. Squall stared lovongly into her eyes like he did in the barn  
with me. I should have known I wasn't good enough for someone like him. Maybe all that he said to me was a lie.  
I shook my head. No, Squall wouldn't make all of that up. I sighed wistfully as I continued to watch them dance.  
Like a match made in heaven.  
  
I broke out of my thoughts when King Lance tapped me on my shoulder. " Are you alright love?," he  
asked. I smiled sadly at him. " Yeah I'm fine," I said. He shook his head. " I'm sorry Livi. I knew this was going  
to happen. I just didn't know you like him so much. Please accept my apology," he pleaded. " No apologies are  
needed cousin. I know they are meant for each other. As a matter of fact he was looking for her earlier. For him  
not to be from here he knew exactly what she looked like," I said. A suspicous look crossed his features. " You  
say he was looking for her? She was acting a bit strangely this morning," he said directing his attention back to  
the dancing couple. " It's probably nothing. Tales of her beauty must have gotten around," I said trying to get  
the heat off of Squall.  
  
He nodded but still held a look of indescision. " Do you think he's been playing with us all along? I  
remember his clothes from this afternoon. I don't know of any place that has that style of dress," he said. " And  
the princess was wearing some strange garment this morning as well," Maven interjected. The King's doubt  
rose. " What is going on here?," he inquired. I didn't like where this conversation is going. At this rate Squall  
might be on the cutting block list by morning. " Oh nonsense Lance. The boy has caused us no harm and doesn't   
look like he will. As a matter of fact we might be making marriage preparations after this night, look. They are  
already in love with each other," Queen Tavela said pointing to the couple.  
  
We looked at the duo and saw that she was right. My heart clenched in agony. They were in love, but  
how can you fall in love after one dance? It wasn't fair. I turned away from them heading back upstairs. " Wait  
Livi, where are you going?," the King called. " Upstairs. And don't bother me!," I said running up the millions  
of steps. Tears were blurring my vision and I didn't care. I didn't have a room of my own yet so I ran to Squall's  
room and collasped on the floor. I curled up in a fetal position and cried hoping no one would bother me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After our dance was over the room errupted in applause. The King and Queen came in the center  
with us and the room's noise died down. " Lydia, I didn't know you were such a skilled dancer," Queen Tavela  
mused. Rinoa blushed at her words. " Thanks mother. I just didn't have a skilled partner," she said looking  
lovingly at me. King Lance smiled. " That is true Tavela. I could not dance a lick until you showed up," he said.  
The Queen blushed. We shared a good laugh about our dancing handicaps until I noticed Olivia was missing.   
  
" Your Majesty, do you know where Olivia went off to?," I asked. His face grew solomn. " When she  
saw you two dancing she got upset then left. I do believe she had a thing for you Squall," he said. I immediatly  
felt bad. What was I supposed to do? I knew that was going to happen. I just didn't want to notice it. " If you two  
will excuse me, I must rectify this situation," I said. " By all means go. The celebration is not yet over," the King  
said. I bowed politely to them and hurried off to my room. I knew she would be there because she had no where  
to go in the castle except there.  
  
I knocked on the door softly then went in. I at least wanted to alert her of my precense. I found her on  
the floor curled up in a ball. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she shyed away. " Leave me alone Squall," she  
said. I frowned. She was being stubborn and at the moment I didn't have the patience to deal with it. I pulled her  
out of her ball and forced her to look at me. Her chocolate brown eyes were rimmed red with tears. Her face was  
flushed due to her constant sobs. She noticed the frown on my features and came back with one of her own. " Why  
are you up here? Go back to you precious 'princess'," she said cynically. My frown deepened at her tone. " No  
Olivia. You are my friend and I intend to fix this," I said. She forced a bitter laugh. " Fix this you say? No amount  
of words can fix a broken heart M'lord. You know the King was getting suspicious of you and your origin. Even  
suspecting his own daughter of deceiving him. You can be honest with me Squall. You really aren't from around   
here are you?," she accused.  
  
I sighed in resignation. It was impossible to talk to her like this and if what she said was true about the  
King then Rinoa and I will have to be more careful about what we do here. I rose to leave and just as I was at the  
door she called to me. I turned to her to see that her tears started back up. She rose from her spot on the floor  
then came over to me embracing me. She burried her head deeply into my chest and was saying something but I  
couldn't understand her. After a moment she finally raised her head to me. " I'm sorry. I should've known what  
was going to happen but I couldn't help it. No one has ever been as nice to me as you have. I was enchanted I  
suppose," she confessed. I smiled at her now. " Not enchanted. Like you said, I was the only one to show you  
compassion and you latched on to me. I apologize for that as well so I won't lead you on any further. My heart  
belongs to another Olivia. And had the circumstances been different you would've had my heart," I said.  
  
She smiled sadly. She knew all of this. She just wanted to confirm it. " Then tell me the truth. Where  
are you from?," she asked. I hesitated. I knew this question was coming. " You wouldn't believe me," I said.  
She frowned. " If we have warlocks and witches and all sorts of dark magic that is said only to be children's  
fairytales I can believe what you'll tell me," she retorted. I sighed before I told her. 'She won't believe me but if  
I don't tell her she might not trust me anymore,' I thought. " I'm from a thousand years into the future. We have  
textbooks on this era. That's how come I knew how to act. The clothes I arrived in was my uniform from my  
military academy. I was the 'king' of that or the 'Commander' by my peers. The princess is my companion Rinoa.  
We were at a ball similar to this one when we got sucked back in time," I explained.  
  
I glanced up into her face. A look of shock mixed with confusion was there. " Wow. That is a bit out  
there isn't it," she said. " I understand if you don't believe me," I said. " But I do believe you. That's the upsetting  
part of it. Okay, you're secrets safe with me," she said. I smiled. " Thanks," I said. We left the conversation at  
that. She fixed her make up and dress then we headed back down to the ball. I just have to be careful that I don't  
make her too upset. I'm not sure what she'll say in the heat of the moment.  
  
  
  
TBC....................  
  
End chapter 2 part one. I don't believe in long chapters because you loose interest too quickly if the story babbles  
on so, I've decided to cut the story in half. The other part will be out soon. I also hope that with this chapter I  
have relieved anyones worries about the whole Squall/Olivia thing. As always read and review and keep checking  
for the next chapter. 


	4. The Dinner (part2)

  
  
A True Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8. All I own are my original characters and the   
plotline. Don't bother to sue because I have no money. I do have some pocket  
lint if you want that though.  
  
Last Chapter: Rinoa and Squall finally meet again and they share a dance. The story of  
Olivia was introduced but will be further defined in this chapter. Squall is to   
be sent into the knighthood and Olivia will become apart of the Royal House  
after years of torment in the stables.  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Dinner (part 2)  
  
After Olivia and I were through talking in the bedroom we went back down to the ballroom.  
A look of relief appeared on the King's face when we came back over to him. He embraced Olivia   
warmly and she in return did the same. When they seperated he spoke again. " It is now time for dinner.  
Will everyone please reassemble in the dining hall," he announced. All of the guests in the room took   
their partners and went into the other room. The King held out an arm for Olivia and Queen Tavela. They  
accepted the gesture by linking their arms through his and heading to the dining hall. Rinoa waited behind  
for me and the King had no objections.  
  
I went over to her and we stared at each other for a while. This was the first time we were alone  
and now we could both drop the acts. She hugged me tightly and I could tell by how her body shifted she  
was crying. I hugged her back just as tightly and ran my fingers through her hair like I always do to soothe  
her. After another moment she stopped crying and looked back into my eyes with her own chocolate brown  
pools. She missed me and she didn't even have to say the words so I could know but she did anyway. " Squall  
where were you? I was so worried. I thought you had gotten lost somewhere," she said. I smiled at her gently  
stroking her flushed cheek.   
  
" I was worried about you too. I have no idea how we got here and no idea how we're supposed to   
get back. Olivia told me that the King was getting suspicious of me. That means I have to watch my step from  
now on and Rinoa you can't be so careless either. With your attitude and your powers," I explained. She nodded  
in understanding. " So what do we do now?," she asked. I sighed a little. " We have to keep this act up until I  
figure out a way home," I said. She nodded again. " But Squall, there is another problem. My father told me  
that I am to marry within a years time. If push comes to shove we may have to get married," she said. As she  
said the words she was attempting to hold back a smile. She was failing miserably. I knew she didn't mind the  
prospect of us getting married and I didn't either. It would just be and added plus of this trip and we would get  
the most beautiful wedding that Royalty could buy.  
  
" That's not necessarily a bad thing," I said. She smiled now. " You mean you wouldn't mind? Even   
after you said all of those things about making our jobs more difficult if we did marry?," she inquired. " Right  
now our jobs are staying alive and if getting married is the key then so be it, but don't think I'd marry you just  
because I had to. I would marry you anyway I just thought it would be better that we didn't in case something  
happened to me and you wanted to move on without a lot of stress," I said. She smiled again and kissed me  
deeply. " How thoughtful. Come on, we have to get to the dinner," she said. I nodded offering her my arm. She  
placed her arm through it and we went into the room.  
  
When we got inside there were two empty chairs. One beside Olivia, which was probably for me, and  
one beside the Queen, which was for Rinoa. I didn't notice this before but the Queen looks a lot like Julia the   
pianist that Laguna had a thing for. The question is, why would her image be this far back in time? We took our  
respective seats but didn't break eye-contact. Rinoa was more beautiful to me now than ever. Probably because  
I couldn't express how much I need her here. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Olivia nudged me in my  
side. I looked over at her and she had a very amused look on her face. " I know you are smitten with her my   
sweet Squall, but you musn't stare at her. It is rude and you are but a commoner right now. To look at her with  
the lustful intent that you do now could get your eyes gorged out," she warned.  
  
I swallowed hard and heeded her warning. All of the other tables were engrossed in talk while we   
sat silent until the King spoke up. " Now Squall, you asked me a question about Olivia in the courtyard. Something  
about if she was my cousin why did I treat her so. Now would be the proper time to address that concern. For you  
see, my first wife, Queen Caroline, didn't like my sweet cousin. Olivia is my cousin because my brother married  
a common woman. His wife was beautiful and was a sweet woman but Caroline just couldn't accept the fact that Olivia  
was not of Royal blood. Considering that Olivia was my brother's wifes' only family I accepted her. I had even  
grown to love the little vixen, but Caroline still wouldn't let it go. But sadly, my brother's wife fell ill and died. Then  
the child had no one and since Olivia had no living family either Caroline thought it was a fine time to get rid of  
her," he said.  
  
I looked over to Olivia who had her head bowed staring at the table. I had no idea and now it was like   
she's an orphan. " But why did Queen Caroline seem so threatened by her?," I asked. The King shook his head  
sadly. " I do not know, but she told me to kill her or she would. To protect my dear Olivia, I had planned it so that  
it would look like she was going to the chopping block but in reality it was a dummy. I told some of my trusted  
servants to take her to the stables and care for her. Make her a stable hand so she could live on unnoticed. I loved  
Caroline dearly and did not like decieving her, but I owed my brother to keep this little one alive in memory of his  
sweet wife. A few months back, Caroline decieved me and slept with another man. Everyone found out so she  
had to be killed," he explained. I quirked an eyebrow.  
  
" But if Queen Caroline was killed a few months ago, how did Princess Lydia come about?," I inquired.  
He laughed wholeheartedly. " That's quite simple lad, Tavela was my mistress. All Kings have at least one, but I  
loved Tavela so and my patience for Caroline was wearing thin. I was almost grateful she had been found out. Then,  
I married Tavela and my dear Lydia has the life that she deserves. In the spotlight. I had always cared for them  
even with my marriage," he said. I tried hard to hid the little hint of disgust from my features. I wanted to ask how  
come women got killed when they betrayed a man but the man got no punishment? Then I remembered that's how  
things in this time worked.  
  
The King took my silence as a sign to continue. " I hope to rectify all that's happened to my dear Olivia  
tonight. I can not take back how my soldier treated her but hopefully she will take my sincerests apologies," he  
said. Olivia looked up at that statement. She smiled at the King. " I have told you earlier cousin, your aplogies  
are not needed. I am just grateful you gave me the chance to live this long to recieve this praise," she said. The  
King nodded in approval and raised his cup full of wine. " A toast, to the newest member of the Royal House and  
the Royal Knighthood," he said. The hall errupted in a million 'here-heres' before everyone drank from their cups.  
I stole a glance at Rinoa who was smiling at me. I smiled back then drank the tart liquid. Maybe this knight thing  
wouldn't be too bad.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, Maven thought that it would be best if I went to bed. 'Early to bed, early to rise' is her  
motto. Reluctantly, I said good-bye to Squall. I knew I would miss his warm arms around me this night and I could  
also look forward to a few more nights such as this. Sleeping in a huge bed with no one to share it with was not   
what I was expecting.  
  
Maven worked in silence as she untied my gown from the evening. I don't like silence so I decided to   
talk to her. " Why are you so quiet Maven? Usually you have a lot to say," I said. " As a servant we are not allowed  
to speak unless spoken to," she retorted. I nodded thoughtfully to that. " Well, from now on you have my permission  
to speak as you please to me in closed quarters," I said. " Are you serious M'lady?," she asked. " Very. Now you  
seem a little cross at me Mav. Why is that?," I inquired. She was silent for a moment choosing her words carefully.  
" I saw you in the hall with Lord Squall. You kissed him M'lady. A princess lips are to never touch a mans until   
marriage. Thank goodness no one else was around," she said.  
  
She was through untieing my dress so it fell to the floor. I stepped out of it and she picked it up carrying  
it to the closet. " I'm sorry Maven, it won't happen again. I just felt so drawn to him," I said. What I said isn't a lie  
technically. " The only thing that concerns me is how many Pages did you kiss before him?," she asked. I chuckled  
a bit. " None. Just him. I think I love him," I said. Now that was a lie. I already know I love him. No one can tell  
me differently. " So soon? You only just met him," she said. " Come on Mav. You know you would like it if I  
married him. Or maybe you'd like to marry him yourself," I mused. Her face turned a heated pink. " M'lady,   
someone like him was not meant for the likes of me. I am nothing but a servant not worthy of love," she said  
bringing out a light blue nightgown.  
  
" That's not true Mav. Everyone deserves love no matter how small or their social status. That might  
be the case with Lady Olivia," I said. Maven began helping me put on my nightgown. " What on Earth do you   
mean?," she asked. " Don't you remember how upset she got when Lord Squall and I danced? She loves him  
because she was the first one to show her some type of love back. Where he's from there are no such things as  
social classes. Love is love whether it comes from a rich person or a poor person," I said. She sighed wistfully.  
" Perhaps you are right M'lady. Lord Squall has a lot to teach us all then," she said. After I was done getting   
dressed I sat back down at my vanity so Maven could take out my curls.  
  
As I sat there getting pampered I began to think about Lady Olivia's relationship with Squall. I am a  
bit worried about them. Squall can be too loving at times. " Is it true what Father said about Olivia?," I asked.   
" Every word of it princess. It's so sad. She is such a nice girl. I happened to be at the stable when the knights  
raped her the first time. I tried to help her but they held me back and threatened to do the same to me. I was but  
a child then and we used to play together a lot. All I could do while they tortured her was cry. My tears did nothing  
to save her but I couldn't think of anything else to do. After that night I never went back," she said. I frowned at  
Maven and she saw this immediatly. " Is there something wrong Princess?," she asked.  
  
I calmed down again before I spoke. " You never went back? You should have. That might have been  
when she needed you the most. She was probably scared," I scolded. She lowered her head a bit. " I know and I  
have regretted that moment since but even so, she still treats me like a friend and I feel even worse because she  
does," she said. My anger softened at her words. I noticed that she began crying. I stood up and hugged her. She  
was a little bit shocked by the gesture but after a while she went with it. When her sobs stopped she went back to   
helping me dress for bed. When she was done she left the room without another word. I sighed then crawled on my  
kingsized bed. It was covered with blue silk sheets. At least the real princess and I have similar tastes. I crawled  
under the covers and attempted to fall into an uneasy sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I know you enjoyed yourself Squall," Olivia said as she slipped out of her ballroom gown. Usually I  
would have left but she insisted I stay so we could talk. I suppose she was used to men seeing her naked so I  
was no different. " I did," I replied trying to keep my eyes off of her delicious curves. No wonder she drove the  
men insane. She was built like a Goddess. I shook my head. No, that was just my body talking. When I held  
Rinoa tonight I wanted her so badly and I'm sure she knew. I just prayed I didn't do anything stupid during my  
stay here.  
  
When Olivia was through dressing she turned back to me. " What do you think?," she asked. She   
wore a satin red nightgown that showed off her every curve and asset generously. " Beautiful," I said. She  
smiled blushing a bit. " Thanks. I'll have my room by tomorrow so don't fret," she said climbing into bed beside  
me. I felt my body heat up as my desire began to try and overthrow sensible judgement. " So, I take the bed  
and you take the floor right?," she asked. I nodded unable to speak. I was afraid if I did the lust in my voice  
would arouse suspicion but it turns out my lack of speech did that.  
  
" What's the matter Squall? I don't remember you being so quiet before," she said. I swallowed  
hard attempting to surpress the urges I had. " It's nothing. I just feel strange that's all," I said. It was honest  
enough. Not necessarily a lie, but she seemed to buy it anyway. " That's understandable. After all, you are   
in a strange land in, a strange time living dangerously. If you were to get caught who knows what will happen.  
But it must be an adventure though. You even get to travel with your lover," she said. " But what's the point  
if I can't see her, talk to her, touch her," I said without thinking. Olivia became silent and I noticed this. Then  
remembering I was talking about Rinoa I was quick to apologize. " I'm sorry Livi. I didn't mean to say that," I  
said.  
  
She chuckled bitterly. " Yes you did, but at least now I know what troubles you so," she said. I lowered  
my head a bit in shame. I feel so weak to let my passions govern me. I felt Olivia's hand on my cheek gliding my  
head up to meet her gaze. " It's nothing to be ashamed about Squall. Ruling with you passions is the best way  
to live a good life," she soothed. Her voice was so soft, so lulling, so enticing. I raised my hand allowing my  
fingers to caress her cheek. She accepted the gesture by closing her eyes and sighing deeply. Her face was still  
dressed in makeup and the glossy red that was on her lips were beckoning me to taste them and I did without  
meaning to. She accepted this as well by meeting my passion with a firey passion all her own.  
  
My lips consumed her. Biting, nibbling, teasing her soft tender flesh. Soft moans escaped through parted  
lips but I soon silenced her with my own mouth covering hers. Every aspect of my body was aware of her. I wanted  
her so badly. Her soft thighs pressed against my waist. I could indulge in her sweet scent forever. She moaned my  
name over and over but then I remembered another that I had in such a position. My dear, sweet Rinoa. Reluctantly  
I pulled myself away from Olivia. I had expected a look of confusion on her features when I stopped but I found  
none. Only a look of understanding and disapointment was there. We said nothing as I hopped off the bed and laid  
down on the floor. She tossed me one of the bedspreads then turned off the light and we slept without another  
word spoken that night.  
  
  
TBC...........  
  
End chapter 4. Don't hate me Rinoa lovers. Trust me I'm one too, but you can't really expect for Squall to be  
cooped up in a bedroom with a beautiful woman and he won't do anything. Come on that's against all rules of nature.  
Don't fret, more Squall and Rinoa romance will happen soon so keep checking for it. Remember to read and always  
review. ~LS~ 


	5. The Knighthood

  
  
A True Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8. The people at Squaresoft do. Man, I'm in the wrong  
business.  
  
Last chapter: Squall and Rinoa were alone and finally got to discuss what was to happen to  
them in this place. They made a plan to keep themselves alive and unnoticed  
by the King and Queen. The only person who knows of their true identitys is  
Olivia but she won't tell anyone because of her love for Squall. Olivia's story  
was revealed and she was inducted into the Royal House in her true position  
as Lady Olivia. Squall in turn was inducted into the Knighthood to help aid the  
King in his wars. Considering how Squall first met the Royal Knights he may  
have a few problems along the way, but not without the help of his friend  
Olivia.   
  
Chapter 5: The Knighthood  
  
" Are you sure about this Olivia? Maybe I should ask the King to take back this position.  
If I have to train under Bradley we may have some problems," I said. Olivia only chuckled thoughtfully  
as we made our was through the courtyard. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress that was fit for a  
lady and now that she is one she no longer had to wear the rags of the stables. I told her she could stay  
behind but she insisted that she come along. She had said something about how she won't forget where  
she came from and she wanted to keep me company. We didn't discuss what happened the night before  
in the bedroom. We just decided to pretend it never happened.  
  
Halfway across the training field, a knight was coming to greet us. As he got closer we discovered  
it was Bradley. We had to struggle to remain polite. Considering how we met the first time I didn't exactly  
like him. Now that the circumstances were different he had to show us both some respect. " Lady Olivia," he  
said with a curt bow. She nodded in approval trying to keep a scowl off of her features. " Good day to you  
Sir Bradley. You really didn't have to meet us like this," she said. He smiled warmly. " On the contrary. It  
would be only polite if I met a Lady this way," he retorted. She nodded again not offering a reply then Bradley  
turned his attention to me. " Hello Squall or should I say 'captain'," he said. My eyes widened in shock at his  
words. " What? I don't understand. How can I be captain when I just got here?," I inquired. Bradley turned  
his on his heel and motioned for us to follow him.  
  
We walked past the dozens of soldiers who were doing training excersizes. They nodded to Olivia  
bowing politely and murmered praises but when their eyes fell on me all I saw was glares. I swallowed hard.  
" Not exactly popular am I?," I mused aloud. " Not really," Bradley replied but didn't turn around. When  
we made it to his tent he gestured for us to sit. We did so immediately so we could hear the explaination  
behind this turn of events. " The King sent down orders this morning for you to be treated with the utmost  
respect of this kingdom because you were our new captain. Of course I went to his excellency to get him  
to explain but all he said was that you were better than us in many ways and more ways to be discovered. You  
are the key to us winning the war and we are to be glad that you got here," he explained. I nodded slowly taking  
it all in. I didn't like the fact that more people would be depending on me to help them out. I didn't like it  
during the Sorceress War.  
  
" But why me? Surely you are better suited for the job," I said. He laughed. " Now you praise me.  
Seriously, after the King told me that information I began to believe it. You beat me with such ease and finesse  
yesterday. It didn't even seem like you were trying," he said. I nodded again. He was right, I wasn't really  
trying but he did put up a good fight. " I suppose, but I find it a bit strange that he would trust a stranger so  
easily," I said. He nodded. " I did too, but the King is very trusting and if he does find out that the person wasn't  
what they seemed they don't last too much longer. All I hope to do is offer my apologies for my behavior the   
other day. I can admit to you that we were a bit drunk because the soldiers held a celebration for me. They thought  
I was going to be promoted to captain," he explained. " Oh, no wonder they didn't like me," I said with a smile  
now forming.  
  
Now that I had talked to him and learned that he was intoxicated he wasn't so bad. I could tolerate him.  
Hell, he's a lot better than Seifer ever was, but the fact still remained that he and his men abused Olivia on  
several occasions during her stay here. I glanced over at Olivia who was staring outside at the men training. She  
didn't seem disturbed about being here. She felt me staring at her so she turned to me. She smiled as her brown  
eyes shimmered brightly then she looked back outside. " I will try to get them to understand Captain," Bradley  
said breaking me out of my thoughts. " It's fine if they don't. I really don't care. If I have a job to do I'll do it  
regardless of what other people think of me. I've lived most of my life hated by others and admired by many. A  
few soldiers won't make a difference as long as the job gets done," I said. He silenced at my change in tone. Even  
Olivia turned away from the window to see why my mood had changed.  
  
I stood, dusting off the outfit the king had given to me. " Now, I will need proper attire and afterwards  
you can show me to my tent is that understood?," I said. " Yes sir," Bradley said. He stood as well motioning for  
me to follow him again. I offered Olivia my arm and she took it with a bright smile. " I like this new attitude. Who  
taught you to command like that?," she asked. I smirked. " No one. I had to learn because I was forced into the   
role early at Garden," I replied. She nodded then we went after Bradley. Things were going to change around  
here, I just hope the 14th century was ready.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Being a Princess is a bit boring. All you do is sit around and get pampered all day by the maids and  
prasied my the Lords you meet around the castle. It was fun for the first five hours but then after that it got  
tedious. Maven noticed my mood so she addressed it. " Is something wrong Princess?," she asked. " No it's  
nothing. Don't we do anything fun around here?," I asked. " Fun? Well, you could look at the clouds," she said.  
I sighed in distress falling back on my pillows. I heard her chuckle softly but she went back to sewing up one  
of my dresses. As I laid there staring at the ceiling someone knocked at the door. " Come in," I said. I heard  
Maven gasp and shuffle to stand up. I sat up from my pillows and saw my mother standing before me.  
  
I blushed a bit and stood up to greet her. She stood there silently in her beautiful green gown that  
fell to the floor. She wore bits of gold around her neck and gold ribbons were tied in her lustrious black hair.  
She also had gold streaks to frame her face as I did. She smiled at me when she noticed the state I was in. " Are  
you okay darling? You look a bit distressed," she said. I blushed more. " No mother, I was just a little bored," I  
said. She nodded. " I figured that. You never could keep yourself busy for too long. I came in to see if you   
would like to see Sir Squall," she said. My face lit up at the sound of his name. I still longed to hold him at  
night in this drafty palace needing his warmth.  
  
" I would love to. Does father mind?," I asked. " Of couse he will, but what he doesn't know won't  
kill him will it?," she asked. I smiled and was tempted to hug her but I thought better of myself. " Shall we  
go?," I said. " Of course," she replied. We left the room with Maven in tow and went down to the training  
yard. We had our own platform so we could sit and watch what was going on. I saw Squall on a horse yelling  
at a soldier for not doing something properly. " Mother, do you know what his rank is?," I inquired. " I do   
believe it's captain. This is his platoon now," she said. My eyes widened in surprise. He just got here and  
already his in command again. That's not surprising. They must have noticed his leadership skills just by  
looking at him.  
  
I was still staring at Squall when I heard mother whisper something to Maven. She nodded then left  
the platform. I shrugged it off and continued to look around. My eyes fell on Olivia, who was also watching Squall.  
I know she still has feelings for him and I felt sorry for her because Squall would never reciprocate them. My   
thoughts were interrupted when I heard a horse galloping over to us. I looked up and saw Squall with Maven  
behind him clutching his waist tightly. Her eyes were shut and her face was pressed into his back. Squall was  
laughing as he galloped faster to the podium where we sat. He pulled on the reins to bring the horse to a slow trot.  
When he reached us he grabbed Maven from behind him sitting her on his lap momentarily. I felt jealousy spring  
up but by being a princess I had to control it.  
  
" It's over," he said to her. She opened her eyes and blushed a deep crimson when she noticed she  
was in his arms. " So it is," she said softly. He chuckled again. " It wasn't that bad was it?," he inquired. " Not  
really. I'm just not used to riding a horse that fast," she replied just as softly as before. He nodded then took her  
by her waist and put her on the platform. I was dazzled by his strenth. I had no idea he was that strong but I suppose  
he had to be to carry me from FH to The Great Salt Lake. When he was sure Maven was safe he turned his  
attention to Mother. " Your Majesty, to what to do I owe this honor? I sure the King doesn't want his lovely Queen  
down here," he said smoothly.  
  
I felt my heart leap and my desire swoon. I never knew he could be so eloquent and sexy when he   
needed to be. Then I thought about it. He told me once that SeeDs were prepared for anything and if shameless  
flattery was what the client needed so be it. " My husband does not know that I have come here today. I hope  
we can keep that between us," she said. He took her hand and kissed it lightly. " Of course my Queen," he said.  
Then he turned his attention to me. His blue eyes locked on to mine and I could see what his heart was saying. No  
words were needed. " And she brought the beautiful Princess down as well. I suppose that's two rewards for me  
today," he said with his lips curving into a smile.  
  
How beautiful his lips looked now. So enticing, so delectable. I wished I could kiss him but then I  
knew I would disgrace myself. " How are you Lord Squall? I came down to see how you were considering you  
got here only yesterday," I said. " I am fine dear Princess. I may have just gotten here but it seems as though  
I've been here forever and by seeing your lovely face makes the transition easier," he said. I knew I was blushing  
now even though this was an act. He is very good at speaking so I wonder why he never wanted to before. " I'm  
glad for that," I replied. He nodded then turned back towards the Queen. " I do not mean to cut the conversation  
short but I must go back to training these soldier before his Excellency see me slacking off," he said. Mother  
dismissed him with a wave of her hand and Squall was off with his long brown hair flowing behind him.  
  
I sighed wistfully as I watched him gallop off. " Come now Lydia, it's time for lunch," mother said. I  
nodded sadly then stood when she stood. She smiled sweetly at me. " Don't worry darling. You shall see him  
again. Why don't you just tell your father you wish to marry him," she said. I gasped in surprise at her words.   
" But do you not think he will say it's too soon?," I inquired. " I see your point, but do not take too long. I do  
believe Olivia has something for him as well," she said. I frowned a bit. " I know," I said. She said nothing of  
my last comment so we went back to the castle in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
It was well past sunset when Olivia and I went back inside the castle. I was tired and sweaty due to all  
of the work I was doing earlier. I have no idea what the previous captain was doing with those men but it was  
apparent he didn't do much. They were in bad shape and it was obvious that if they didn't shape up they would be  
in some shit when the war heated up. I wasn't exactly looking forward to fighting again and since such primitive  
weapons were being used made me all the less eager. I longed for the weight of my gunblade on my hip. I was a  
bit upset that I didn't wear it to the ball that night. On another note, I still had some magic left and if push came  
to shove none of my men would die if it was just a flesh wound.  
  
After I was done assessing this situation for the thousandth time today I turned my attention to Olivia.  
She has been quiet the whole day and I know that isn't like her. I couldn't help but think it was pertaining to what  
happened last night even though she assured me it wasn't. " Livi," I called. She directed her attention to me when  
I called her. Her brown eyes were hiding something that I couldn't detect. If Quistis was here she could probably  
figure it out. As soon as I thought that I began to think about my friends. Were they worried about us? How long  
have we been gone? Is the world in panic? Does Laguna and Caraway care that their only children have vanished  
without a trace? I shook my head a little. I really didn't have time to ponder those thoughts. My worries now is  
staying alive long enough to get back.  
  
" Yes Squall?," Olivia inquired. I directed my attention back to her forgetting that I had called her. " I  
want to know if you're okay," I said. She smiled at me. " I'm fine M'lord. What has caused you to worry so?," she  
asked. " Nothing really. You've been so quiet today and I suppose I'm not used to it," I said. She chuckled. " I'm  
sorry my lack of speech has caused you to worry. I'm trying to adjust to my role as a lady. I'm not used to people  
who used to kick me around being polite now that I can kick their sorry asses around," she mused. I smiled back  
now. " I can understand. It was a difficult adjustment when I first began to lead Garden. My superiors who didn't  
give a fuck about what I thought when I was student were suddenly looking to me for guidance. In truth it scared  
me to death," I admitted.  
  
She smirked at my confession. " You could have fooled me today. I think those soldiers are in better  
shape now than they have been in years. I know that they have some type of respect for you now," she said. I  
felt my cheeks burn signaling that I was blushing. " Thanks. It took some practice for me to get this way," I said  
proudly. She smirked again. " Did it take years to perfect your mastery of women?," she inquired. I was taken  
back by her question. She noted the shock on my face and laughed softly. " Surely you do not think I did not   
see you by the podium with the Queen and Princess. Even though Lydia is your companion I could tell by her  
facial expression she never saw that side of you. The suave side, the seductive side. She probably never knew  
you could bring her to her knees with a few well spoken words," she said.  
  
I stood in silence as I listened to her speak. She was right, I never displayed this side of myself to   
anyone but somehow it felt natural. As I looked at Olivia now she had an unnatural sparkle in her eyes. She has  
desires of her own and little did she know she could have the same effect on men as I do on women. " Will you  
not answer me Sir Squall?," she inquired. " I'm not sure Livi. This place makes it come out of me. Makes it  
feel so natural. Where I'm from I already have this personna. The calm, cool, collected Commander who speaks  
and seduces when necessary not on impulse. Here I can be someone else," I said. She nodded in understanding.  
" But I see it kills you. You seduce because you can not get to the one whom you desire. You continue to stay   
faithful to her when any woman in this castle including dear Queen Tavela would give themselves to you on a   
whim. As you very well know, this time is full of scandals and betrayls. It's just how things are," she explained.  
  
I nodded to her in understanding as well. " Enough of this M'lady. I do so hate drawn out discussions.  
They make me ill because both party's are making the same point but only in different perspectives," I said. She  
smiled as she linked her arm with mine. " I do agree , M'lord," she said. I smiled back at her and we continued  
our journey down the long corridor.  
  
  
TBC..................  
  
End chapter 5. Told you there would be more Squall and Rinoa romance. Now that I have all aspects of the story  
drawn out it's time to start some shit! I hope you guys check in next time 'cause who knows what will happen. As  
always read and review so I can know people are still interested. A lot of people say that I Rock, but on the contrary,  
the reviewers rock because without you guys how would I know whether I rocked or not? Love ya! ~LS~ 


	6. Secret Visit

  
  
A True Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8. All I own is the plotline.  
  
Last chapter: Olivia and Squall were promoted during the dinner and now they had roles  
to play. Little did Squall know that he would have to be the leader for a band  
of men who were not as disciplined and as fit as his SeeDs at Garden, but   
somehow he manages. That same day Rinoa and the Queen decided to pay   
him a visit and she learns that Squall is a man of many hidden talents. At the  
end of the day Olivia clues Squall in to what the middle ages are really about  
but something isn't quite right with Olivia. What ever could it be?  
  
Chapter 6: Secret Visit  
  
Tossing, turning. It's all I do at night. All of my dreams remind me of her. I wonder if  
she misses me like I do her. I can't afford to think all night. I have pitiful soldiers to train in the  
morning. I opened an eye to look out the window and to my surprise it was morning already. I  
groaned in defeat. This had to stop. I have a mission to carry out here and I can't do it properly  
without sleep. Luckilly as a SeeD I was trained so I could go days without sleep but eventually   
that had to wear off.  
  
I got up and dressed in my armor then I went outside. Like I expected Olivia was in the  
hallway waiting for me. Today she wore purple and gold. I wonder what the occasion is. She noticed  
me coming over so she met me halfway. She gave me a usual kiss on the cheek then looked me over.  
" You look terrible Squall," she said. I chuckled. " I know. You and the mirror told me that today," I  
mused. She smiled a bit and we proceeded down to the training yard. I looked back over at her but  
to my surprise she expected my action so she was already looking at me. " You're wondering what  
the occasion is,"she stated. " Yeah, would you mind filling me in?," I asked.  
  
She smiled brightly. " Certainly. 'Tis your fifth month anniversery of being a knight," she  
said. I smiled back. " I'm glad you remembered. I seem to have lost track of time lately," I said. She  
stopped me from walking by pulling on my arm. " I know you don't sleep well at night. Tell me what  
troubles you so," she said softly. I sighed and motioned for her to follow me into my tent. Even here I  
don't like people in my affairs. We entered my tent and she sat comfortably at the table opposite of  
me. I sighed again then began. " I miss Rinoa," I said.  
  
She smiled. " Ah, I knew it was that. I know it makes you miserable because you can not  
touch her and talk to her as you like," she said. I nodded. " And she makes it worse when she comes  
around. She has to abide by her title and so do I. If the King knew I even touched his 'daughter' in the  
wrong way I'd be killed and cast out. Then I would never see her again. Or you," I said. She blushed a  
bit. " Do not worry Squall, I shall make it so you can have your sweet Rinoa for a night, but only for  
a night," she offered. " Can you do that?," I inquired. " Of course, but do you believe me?," she countered.  
" Yes, with my whole heart," I said.  
  
She nodded obviously pleased with my reaction. " Good. I shall handle it now," she said. She  
stood to leave but I caught her arm. " I can't help but ask why are you helping me?," I said. She smiled  
sadly. " Because if I can't have you the person that loves you should," she said. I was surprised by that  
reply. I never thought she loved me that seriously and by her doing me this favor made me feel worse.  
" Livi, you really don't have to," I said. She grinned. " But I want to so badly. Please, just let me do this  
for you. You saved me so I intend to save your spirit at least," she said. She released herself from my  
grip and walked back to the castle.  
  
I sighed in defeat. What am I to do with her? Sometimes I wish I could find the right person for  
her. She deserves someone that will treat her right. " Captain," a soldier called. I broke out of my thoughts  
and gave him my full attention. Turns out it was Bradley. Even though we've fought together without incident  
for the past five months I can't help but loath him. All because of what he did to Olivia. " Yes Bradley?," I  
asked. " The King has come down to see you," he replied. I felt my body tense. He wasn't exactly the person  
I wished to see at this moment. " Where is he?," I asked. " At the podium awaiting your arrival," he answered.  
I nodded. I began heading to my horse because it was a rather strenuous journey to the podium on foot. All  
the while Bradley stayed close to my side.  
  
" Where is the lady Olivia?," he asked. " Back inside. She has some business to take care of  
today. Why do you care? She can not be your whore any longer," I quipped. Bradley stopped walking   
therefore I did as well. I knew I would get this reation out of him. " You don't truly believe I did those things  
captain?," he inquired. I chuckled to show my amusement. " I'm afraid I wouldn't put it past you," I mused.  
He frowned. " Have I not shown her the utmost respect? Have I shown any ill will against you in battle  
or in private?," he demanded. My amusement faded. " I'm afraid that battle and morals are two different  
things, but tell me this Sir Bradley, if it wasn't you then why did you say those things when we we sparing?," I  
asked. He lowered his head. " I swear on the shield that I did not harm her in any way ever," he said.  
  
My amusement began to return as I crossed my arms over my chest. Many of my men had come over  
and circled us to see what the fuss was about. " Becareful what you swear on. Why should I believe you?," I  
inquired. " Ask her yourself then if you don't believe," he challenged. I smiled and his frown deepened. He might  
think that I was mocking him but I am doing no such thing. " I like your spirit Bradley and for the most part  
I do believe you. We shall talk more of this later. I have kept the king waiting long enough," I said. I climbed  
on my horse and rode to the podium in a gallent gallop. I'm mainly used to visiting the Queen on the podium but  
I suppose change is good.  
  
When I was close enough I pulled on the reins to make the horse slow to a trot. The King clapped  
his hands in amusement. " I have never seen a man handle a beast with such gentleness and still get the job  
done. I wonder do you handle women in this same manner?," he mused. I fought my urge to blush. " I assure  
you I do if the woman is right. What is it that you wish to speak with me about?," I asked. He sat back on the  
throne and stared at me. I wasn't intimidated. I was used to such displays when I was a trainee at Garden. The  
King looked to be well in the prime of his life. Late thirties early forties tops. He still looked young enough to  
court the prettiest maiden. His eyes reminded me of my mother's. From what I recall in Laguna's memories of  
course. With a sterness and a gentleness mixed together. Very fearsome when the right person bears these  
eyes.  
  
" The matter that I came to address is a rather...important one. It concerns my daughter. My wife thinks  
I do not know that she comes down to visit you frequently. I do believe she has taken a shine to you as my  
daughter has which is again not surprising," he said. I nodded slowly not sure where he was going with this. " What  
do you need of me?," I asked. " I see in Lydia's eyes that she loves you already and I do believe I see the same  
in yours. It really is no point in making this a drawn out affair so it comes down to this. Do you plan to court my  
daughter?," he asked. I was surprised by his boldness but I knew it was coming sooner or later. " I do, but I  
thought that only a Prince can court the Princess," I said. He laughed. " Oh poppycock, I don't believe in such   
customs. Whomever my daughter loves suits me fine, but it does help if I like the lad and believe me you are a   
favorite of mine," he said.  
  
I bowed as best I could on a horse. " You honor me greatly your Majesty," I said. He chuckled. " Yes,  
yes. When do you plan to tell her? You have to make it public so everyone of the court can know and begin to  
prepare. Yes, this will be glorious," he said. I smiled back but then my thoughts lingered back to Olivia. " Your  
Majesty, I am concerned about Olivia," I said. His smile faded quickly. " Yes, I know. Tavela has alerted me   
about her bond to you. She would very well die if you commanded it," he said. I shook my head 'no'. " But I  
don't wish her to be this way! I want to free her!," I protested. " Ah, but if the bird stays even when you open  
the cage maybe it does not wish to go," he said. I sighed in defeat. " I don't know what to do," I said. I felt  
the King pat me on the shoulder.  
  
" There now lad, don't fret. Maybe if you present something else to her she will be lured away hmm?," he  
said. I thought about that for a while then my thoughts landed on Bradley. He has been sticking close to her  
lately and is making claims that he would never hurt her. She doesn't mind his company and sometimes she  
seems to enjoy it. I smiled now. " Maybe I can do that. Thank you your Majesty and I plan to make the proposal  
official in a weeks time. Please don't tell Lydia," I pleaded. He nodded smiling. " Of course," he said. I smiled  
then rode back over to the camp. I bet Rinoa will be pleased to hear that.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once again I sat in my room bored as ever. Talking to my GF was more stimulating than this. I sighed  
and Maven overheard as she always does. Over the past few months she's noticed my displeasure. I try not to  
say to much in fears of not acting like the real princess. I looked over at her but she was busy patching up another  
dress but this one was white and long with lace and other grand things on it. It looked much to intricate to be a  
ball gown so I went over to her to investigate.   
  
" What's that?," I inquired. She jumped a bit at my sudden intrusion but then she smiled. " Princess,  
you must not creep up on a woman like that. I have bad nerves as it is," she mused. I giggled at her remark then  
pressed her to tell me what she was doing. " Alright M'lady, I shall tell you. Tis' your wedding gown. I've been  
working on it for months now," she said. I felt my heart stop. A wedding dress? Could that mean that 'father'  
picked a suitor for me that wasn't Squall?! " Whatever for?," I asked. She blushed a bit. " Well, since Lord  
Squall has shown up you haven't been able to think of anyone since. I hear you talk in your sleep sometimes when  
I check on you and his name is what you say and besides, I think he likes you too," she said.  
  
I began to blush. If she only knew the truth and at times I wish I could tell her but she would tell the  
court and the King if necessary. " I think so too. Might I add that the dress is beautiful and I would be honored  
to wear it if the time does come," I said. Maven blushed even more at my sudden praise. " M'lady you are too  
kind to me," she said. I smiled brightly at her. She doesn't deserve to be a maid. She is much too kind for this  
type of work.   
  
Our conversation was cut short when someone knocked on the door. I was hoping it was the Queen to  
take me down to the training ground for our annual visits to Squall but I found Olivia behind the door. I tried to  
hide my grimace but I believe she saw it before I could. She smiled at me bowing. " Good day your Majesty, I  
hope you do not mind but I would like to speak with you in private," she said. I nodded and motioned for Maven  
to leave the room. She did so leaving the wedding dress on the chair. She bowed to Olivia then left the room.  
Squall told me that she knew so I didn't have to be too nice to her. I turned on my heel to sit on my bed. She followed  
behind me but opted to stand.  
  
" What do you want?," I inquired. All of the hostility that I had aquired over the past few months came  
out now. I hated how she groped Squall and stood by his side all the time. Little did she know that was *my* job.  
She chuckled but continued. " I know you despise me. I hear it in your voice and see it in your face. Your anger  
is so thick I could cut through it, but I do not understand why. I did not come here to start a personal war between  
us for Squall's favor because that is already decided. I come instead to offer you a utopia," she began. I quirked  
an eyebrow not believing a word she said. " Right, and I'm suppose to say 'of course Lady Olivia I will follow  
you because I can trust you?' Please," I retorted.  
  
Even through my bashing her smile didn't waver. " I knew you would say something of the sort and I  
could be lying but what's the point? Even if I was to kill you Squall would never want me in the way he wants you.  
In the end the action would be pointless and I would be miserable along with him. Rinoa you must believe me," she  
said. I frowned at her even though she was pleading. " Why should I?," I countered. " Because Squall does. He  
needs this Rinoa and so do you. He's losing sleep over this and you are all he talks about. I would not do this if it  
was not important to him. Please," she pleaded. I tried so hard to despise her but I could tell she was sincere so I  
smiled back at her. " Fine Olivia. I shall do what you ask but let me inform you of something that Squall might not  
have told you. Don't fuck with me or else you will have hell to pay understand?," I warned. I knew my eyes  
began to turn yellow like I wanted them to.  
  
She was beginning to get frightened because she backed up against the door. " What are you?," she   
asked in a hushed whisper. I made my eyes turn brown again before I addressed her. " That's not important for the  
moment. If you do figure out who I am you won't stay alive long enough to tell anyone," I said. She gasped but  
said nothing. " You may go if you like but tell me where I am to meet him," I said. " He'll be in his room. No one  
should know you are gone but Maven. I will tell her of this as soon as I go outside," she said. I nodded and she  
immediatly left the room. I fell back on the bed laughing. Being a sorceress kicks major ass!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well past midnight. Everyone in the castle should be sleep or at least finishing up their work so  
they can get to sleep. I sighed staring up at the ceiling of my room which was decorated in intricate murals  
done by artists. It's sad to think that in the furture we loose all of these magnificant masterpieces. The first  
Lunar Cry destroyed everything of the old world. We can only thank the brilliant people who kept records  
because this big chunk of history could have been forgotten.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a soft knock on the door. My heart began to speed up  
and I could hear the beats loudly in my ears. Did Olivia get Rinoa to agree to come to me or would I be  
disappointed yet again? I got up and went to the door. My palms were sweaty and would have slid off the  
doorknob if I didn't have a strong grip. I opened the door and saw the most beautiful sight since I got here.  
Rinoa was standing in the doorway in just her blue nightgown that hugged her curves tightly. She smiled when  
she noticed the shocked expression on my features.  
  
" See something ya like?," she inquired. I finally smiled back and gathered her into my arms. " Yes,  
I like everything. Can I get you giftwrapped?," I asked. She giggled and kissed me lightly. " Well if you don't  
mind I'd like to be unwrapped," she retorted. My smiled beamed as I picked her up. " Can do," I said. I shut my  
door locking it tightly so that no one would interrupt. I carried her to my bed and laid her down. She was  
beautiful in any position. I kissed her deeply savoring her taste because who knew when I get her like this again  
before the wedding. " I missed you," I said when I finally released her lips. She smiled again. " I missed you  
too. Olivia told me that you weren't getting any sleep. I won't lie to you, I didn't believe her at first. I thought  
she was setting me up," she confessed.  
  
I chuckled. " I thought you would think that. I don't know why she helps me sometimes," I admitted.  
She smirked. " I don't care why. All I know is that I owe her now for letting me come to you," she said kissing  
me again. " But what will happen if we get caught?," I asked. She frowned wrapping her legs around my waist  
pulling me down on her. " I don't care. Right now I know that I need you and you are holding up progress. The  
faster we get started...well, we still might not be done early," she said. I smiled and did as she asked and once   
again I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep.  
  
  
TBC..........  
  
  
End chapter 6. I know that didn't end too well but hey, I don't write lemons. Limes I do sometimes depending  
on how I feel and believe I have to feel pretty... anyway, read and review like always. The next chapter will  
be very interesting. *wink,wink* ~LS~ 


	7. Dream Come True

  
A True Knight  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 but the people at Squaresoft do. I wish I  
did though. I love Squall. *blushes*  
  
Last Chapter: Olivia figures that since she can't have Squall that she should try and make his  
relationship with Rinoa better. She offers to set up a meeting for them ans Squall  
accepts. The King comes down to see him and asks of he plans to marry Lydia, or  
Rinoa to him. Squall says he will but is worried about Olivia and his relationship. He  
figures out a plan to get her together with Bradley but tells the King to tell no one  
of his plans of marriage to Lydia. Olivia goes to Rinoa and gets here to visit Squall.  
The two seperated lovers make the most of the night that Olivia has promised only  
to them.  
  
  
* The first part will be told in Olivia's P.O.V. I thought I would warn you so that you don't get confused.*  
  
Chapter 7: Dream Come True   
  
I walked silently down to the knight's training yard. I figured that I would give Squall a few more  
minutes in bed with his lover before he awoke. At that thought I became sad. I always knew in my heart that  
Squall would never be mine but I couldn't help but hope he would turn to me. I suppose when true love is  
a foot nothing stands in it's way. Even if it is a blinded heart. I fought back the urge to cry. This was what Squall  
wanted so I was determined to be happy for him. I knew Rinoa didn't trust me when I came to her yesterday  
but perhaps her views of me have changed since then. I keep shivering at the thought of her yellow eyes. I hope  
that it was an illusion of some kind but something told me that it wasn't. I'll ask Squall about it later.  
  
I continue down to the yard passing by various tents. In my arms I hold the plans that Squall told me  
to show to Bradley. He said that he would understand them. I found in odd how those two could connect on a   
friendly level after their fight in the yard, but it's not surprising. Men don't hold grudges like women do. I came  
to Bradley's tent and opened the curtain. He was still asleep and his covers were slightly tangled between his limbs.  
I still couldn't help but feel a bit anxious around him. I know he wasn't one of the men who raped me but he still  
stood around and watched laughing jovially at the display. But as of late his attitude toward has been quite odd. I  
know longer find him to be a threat but the way he looks at me some times makes me nervous.  
  
I sigh shaking my head. I think a little bit too much nowadays. I went over to his bed side surveying  
him again. He had lovely tan skin that looked soft to the touch. His blonde hair was matted with sweat from his  
dreams or nightmares. I just couldn't resist so I touched his cheek. He stirred but didn't wake up. I continued   
letting my finger make a trail down his muscled chest and torso. I was thinking about going lower but he grabbed  
my wrist and pulled me on top of him. We rolled over again so he was on top. He must've thought that I was trying   
to kill him. I finally opened my eyes and saw his startled face. " Lady Olivia! What are you doing here?," he  
inquired.  
  
I tried to ignore his flexing muscles so I could speak to him but it didn't seem to be working. I closed   
my eyes for a moment. " I came to see you," I replied. " Why?," he asked. I opened my eyes again and saw  
curiosity in his smimmering blue pools. " Squall is going to be late getting down here but he wanted me to  
get these plans to you as soon as possible," I said. His eyes left mine to look at the scroll on his table. " Oh," he  
said. I knew I was blushing because of the position we were in. " Um, could you, uh, let me up?," I asked timidly.  
He immediately let me up wrapping the sheet around his waist. During these times men usually slept naked. A  
part of me wanted to pull the sheet off so I could see what he was hiding. I shut my eyes tightly wondering where  
that thought came from and why he of all people got me to think this way.  
  
" I apologize M'lady for my actions," he said. I shook my head no. " That's not necessary. I should  
have came back when you woke up and kept my hands to myself," I replied casually. I saw his lips curve into a  
smirk. He neared me slowly causing my heart to speed up in tempo. " What were you doing with your hands any   
way M'lady," he asked. His voice had become a notch deeper and more rich in appeal. I tried to calm my blush  
that had risen to my face. " I was just... examining," I said. He stepped closer but I didn't move back. I wanted  
him to come to me. " Examing for what? To see if I was to your liking?," he asked. I frowned playfully. " That is  
none of your concern. Squall left those plans for you to look over. He'll be here later to discuss them with you," I   
explained. He nodded in understanding.  
  
" Fine M'lady," He replied. He bent down to my ear to whisper something to me. " If you wanted to  
see all you had to do was ask," he said. I pulled back a little looking into his blue eyes. He was serious. I could  
tell by the way his eyes looked me over. Undressing me slowly as if he could see what I looked like without the  
clothes. I grinned now. " I will when the time is right. Good day Bradley," I said leaving his tent. I let out a sigh  
of relief. I never knew a man besides Squall that could be that appealing. I knew I would be talking this over with  
him later.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I laid in the bed watching Rinoa get dressed. She was truly a beautiful woman. When she finished  
dressing to came back to bed with me kissing me deeply. " I didn't want last night to end," she confessed. I smiled  
at her brushing back one of her locks of hair. " Ah, but all good things must end. We'll get another chance," I  
soothed. She frowned. " But when?! Squall, I can't stand this!," she said. " And neither can I but we have to pull  
this off long enough to stay alive and find our way back. Until then we have to put up with this," I said. She  
sighed in annoyance then hopped out of my bed.  
  
She made her way to the door but paused to address me. " I guess you're right. Until the next time  
then?," she asked turning around slightly to see my face. I smiled and nodded. " Until the next time my sweet  
princess," I said. She blushed lightly then left the room. I only hoped that Maven didn't say too much about  
Rinoa's dissapearance. After all they were suppose to be friends and friends kept secrets. At least until the  
King is involved. I climbed out of bed and put my clothes on. As I was finishing up I heard a knock on my door.  
It was probably Olivia rushing me to hurry up. I was suppose to be down at the training field an hour ago but I  
ignored my duties for one day.  
  
I went to the door and sure enough Olivia was standing there in a orange colored dress that trailed to  
the floor. In her hair were ribbons of the same color. She was definitely taking advantage of her new position. As  
I looked at her face I noticed that they were flushed pink and I didn't say anything to her yet. " Good morning  
Olivia," I said. She smiled thoughtfully at me. " Have a good sleep? I gave you an extra hour you know," she  
stated. " Yes I did and thank you again for last night," I said. Her face turned a deeper shade of red. " It really  
wasn't a problem. The most difficult part was getting Rinoa to believe me. Speaking of her, when she threatened  
me yesterday her eyes turned yellow. What is she?," she inquired. I felt my stomach turn to knots. I told Rinoa  
to control her powers. Even if Olivia is a confidant she can still slip up.  
  
" Don't think anything of it for the moment," I said. She was about to protest but I put up my hand to  
silence her. She got the message and said nothing else about it. On the way to the court yard I decided to ask  
why her face was so flushed. " Olivia, were you running before you came to my room?," I asked. She blinked in  
confusion but replied. " No. Why do you ask?," she inquired. " Your face was flushed when you came to me this  
morning that usually happens when your body is overheated and I thought you might have been running or you  
could have been talking to a man with a great depth," I mused. She began to blush again but said nothing in her  
defense. That cause me to think that she was talking to Bradley earlier.  
  
I decided to change the subject to make her feel better. " So, did Bradley get the plans I sent with you  
this morning?," I asked. " Yes he did," she replied. " Well, what did he think?," I pressed. " I didn't stay long  
enough to see his reaction to them M'lord," she answered. I frowned. She usually doesn't just answer my questions  
without adding something to it and she definitely never addresses me by my title. I stopped walking and she did  
so as well. " Is something wrong?," she asked. I looked at her. Stormy blue gazing into chocolate brown. " What  
is wrong with *you* dear," I inquired. She said nothing just like I expected. Now I knew it had something to do  
with Bradley but why would she be afraid to tell me? Did she think that I would get jealous?  
  
" Fine, if you won't tell me then we have nothing to talk about for a while. Good day Lady Olivia," I  
said. I walked into the training yard leaving Olivia standing in my wake. I didn't want to do it but I had to make   
her see that since I tell her everything I expect her to do the same. I entered my tent and found Bradley sitting   
at the table with the plans I left for him in his lap. I grinned inwardly. Just the man I wanted to see. Maybe he  
could answer some of the questions that I had this morning. " Morning Bradley," I greeted. He smiled and bowed  
politely. " Good Morning Captain. Are you alright? You were a bit late in getting here," he said with his worry  
etched in his features. I chuckled at his concern. " I'm quite fine. I just had pressing matters to attened to. I see  
you brought the plans with you. What do you think?," I inquired.  
  
He put the scroll on the table and spread it out to show the diagram I had drawn up. " This is pure genious  
Captain. I was wondering how you could come up with something like this. It's only a few things that I don't quite  
understand. For example you plan to take out the first wave without using any soldiers. I suspect it's magic but  
I do not know of any magic that is that powerful," he said. I smirked. He's smarter than I suspected. He would have  
made an excellent captain had I not took the role. " You are quite right that it is a form of magic. It's a special kind  
of spell used in my homeland. I have the power to summon guardians. They fight for me as many times as I need  
them to," I explained. His eyes widened in surprise and curiousity. " Are you a sorcerer?," he inquired. I laughed  
at him without meaning to. Me a 'sorcerer'. Now that was a joke. " I did not mean to laugh at you Bradley but I am  
not a sorcerer of any kind. Many of my people can summon guardians. It's only one catch, the guardian choses them  
not the other way around. If you do receive one consider it a privilage," I said.  
  
He nodded in understanding. " I see and what can your guardian do?," he inquired. " How did I know  
you were going to ask such a question. I took the liberty of drawing her. It does help boredom you know," I said.  
I rose and went over to the desk that I had set up. I looked in one of the drawers and pulled out a scroll. I went back  
over to Bradley and gave it to him. He eyed me curiously but opened it anyway. His face was that of surprise when  
he looked at the drawing. " I hope my drawing isn't that bad," I mused. He shook his head no. " That is not it  
captain. She is beautiful. Who is she?," he asked. " Her name is Shiva. She is the goddess of Ice and my favorite  
guardian," I replied. " You have more?," he asked. The fascination was clearly there as I told him this. " Yes, I  
have two more. Quezacotl, the god of thunder and Ifrit, the god of fire," I answered.   
  
He nodded again and looked back down at the picture. " So, they can kill most of the enemies?," he asked.  
I nodded. " Of course but I can only use one. It's no telling what affect it will have here," I warned. " I understand.  
This is brilliant. The King made an excellent choice by appointing you to captain," I said. I smiled at him and took  
back the picture. " Now that is out of the way, would you mind telling me what you did to Olivia this morning," I  
said. A shocked expression crossed his features. He didn't expect me to know. " How did you... never mind that's  
not even important. Listen, I did not do anything improper as to touch her but I kind of made a pass at her," he  
confessed. " Is that all? Well, that's nothing to be concerned about. As a matter of fact I think that she received it  
quite well," I said His face turned a bright shade of red. " I was hoping for that," he said cautiously. " It's quite  
alright Bradley. I'm not the King, I will not kill you for saying such things. All in all, I am glad that she chose you.  
I could not quite imagine her liking anyone else so you have my blessing on it," I said.  
  
He sighed in relief and stood up to bow. " You are much too kind. I must take my leave Sir, but before  
I do I must inform you that the Queen wished to have a word with you. She said that she would be in the garden  
awaiting your arrival," he said. " Thank you. I shall go to her right away. Oh, do not forget to tell the others about  
the plan. You are my second in command you know," I said. He nodded then left the tent. I sighed preparing to do   
the same. I wonder what her highness could want with me? Without giving it too much more thought I began my  
trek back to the castle.  
  
As I was looking for the garden I discovered that the castle was a lot bigger than I had originally thought  
and now I had no idea where I was going. Thank Hyne that I ran into Maven or she ran into me. I braced myself  
for the impact and it was good thing I did or I would have fallen down. " What is the rush Maven?," I asked.  
She looked up at me and blushed when she realized who I was. " Oh, forgive me M'lord. I did not see you in my  
haste," she said. " It is quite alright. Would you mind telling me where the garden is?," I inquired. " Of course.  
It is through there. The Queen has been expecting you," she said. She bowed politely and went down the hall.  
I followed her directions and went into the garden The Queen was sitting on a bench near the bird bath looking  
elegant as always. She almost looked like a painting in her sky blue dress and blue ribbons.   
  
When she heard me approach she stood to greet me. I bowed on one knee in respect. " Your grace, how  
may I be of service to you?," I inquired. She motioned for me to stand and sit next to her and I did so without  
objection. " You must relax. I am not used to seeing you so formal," she mused. I smiled in releif and let the  
tension leave my body. " Seriously your grace, is something the matter?," I asked. " Of course it is. With my   
daughter. I am afraid she is deeply in love with you and you suffer the same fate," she mused. I chuckled at her  
response. " Are we that obvious?," I asked. She smiled brightly. " Of course you are. Everyone in the court knows  
that it is you that she day dreams about. All day she talks to Maven about how wonderful you are and I am sure  
you do the same with Olivia," she stated.  
  
I felt a blush rise to my cheeks even though I tried hard to surpress it. She laughed at my sudden  
shyness. " My, my Squall. Have I struck a nerve? I did not mean to make you uncomfortable," she soothed.  
I looked back at her when my blush faded away. " No you did not your Grace. It seems as though I have no  
choice. I have to marry her and that's that," I said. The Queen gasped in surprise at my declaration. " I did not  
expect you to just marry her out of the blue M'lord," she said. I smiled at the Queen taking her hand. A faint  
blush appeared on her cheeks at my sudden gesture. " It is not sudden M'lady. I have been thinking about   
this for quite some time and I think now is the perfect opportunity. I shall ask her tomorrow here in the  
garden," I said. She nodded in understanding. " A wonderful place to make a promise of eternal love. After  
Queen Caroline was killed Lance proposed to me here. I will never forget that day and neither shall my   
daughter," she said.  
  
I smiled at her and kissed her hand. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw something  
stirring but I paid no attention to it. " So I have your blessing then my Queen?," I asked. She nodded. " Of  
course," she replied. My smile beamed and I kissed her hand again before I left. Rinoa will be truly surprised  
after all of this is over and done.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Princess! Princess, you must wake up!," Maven said. I opened my eyes slowly as a frown appeared  
on my features. " I could have you killed for disturbing me you know," I said. She smiled knowing that I was  
joking and answered my threat. " I am sorry that I woke you so early but we have to go to the garden," she said  
pulling me out of bed. She slipped my night clothes over my head and went into my closet to find an appropriate  
dress for me to wear. I rubbed my eyes trying to figure out what was going on. " Why? What's the big rush?," I  
asked. She started putting a lovely pink dress over my head. She paused for a moment to reply. " I do not know  
Princess, but the King and Queen told me to get you dressed and to send you to the garden immediately. It is  
probably to discuss your marriage again," she explained.  
  
My frowned deepened. " Usually they have the decency to wait until a more suitable hour," I retorted.  
She laced up my dress and told me to sit at the vanity so that she could fix my hair. " I know. I tried to convince  
them to wait but they said it was urgent. Do you think that they have chosen someone for you already? What if  
it is not Lord Squall? I do believe I would die of heartbreak as well," she mused. I smiled at her. " I hope that  
is not the case but if it is I will kill myself before I marry another," I declared. She smiled back. " Well said.  
Don't give up true love that easily," she said. I looked in the mirror and noticed that I was finished. It was amazing  
what Maven could do in a short amount of time. My black hair was laced in pink ribbons and arranged in  
beautiful curls that no one in the future can even attempt to do. " It is beautiful Mav," I complimented. She   
blushed. " Thank you. Now go fight for your man," she said. I nodded to her and rose to go to the garden.  
  
I had visited the garden previously so I had no problem finding it. When I got there the King and Queen  
were standing there waiting for me. I curtsied for them. " I hope I did not keep you waiting long father," I said.  
He smiled warmly at me. " It was not me that you kept waiting dearest," he retorted. A look of confusion crossed  
my features at his words. He reminded me of Squall sometimes because of his ability to speak in riddles. He   
motioned for me to look behind him and dressed in royal robes was Squall smiling at me. A wide smile spread across  
my features. I looked to the King for permission to go to him and he nodded in compliance. I went over to him  
and Squall took my hands into his. Memories from our night together two days ago were still fresh in my mind and  
as our hands touched I wished I could kiss him.  
  
" I did not mean to rouse you from your sleep so early my sweet Princess," he said. I blushed at his  
words and hid my eyes from his. " It is fine but whatever is this about?," I inquired. He lifted my chin so I could  
stare deeply into his stormy blue orbs. " I assure you what I have to say is of the utmost importance," he replied.  
" Then speak it," I urged softly. He smiled at me. I could drown in his the intensity of his gaze. My heart was  
beating rapidly. I knew what he had to say already but I couldn't believe it until he said it. " I have only known  
you a few months even though it seems as though it has been forever. You are unlike any woman I know and you  
bring out the best in me. I know that I can not live without you for I am already in love with you sweet Lydia. I  
ask you will you do me the honor of becoming my wife," he stated.  
  
I was silent for a moment. Was this real or was this an object of my strange fantasies. I felt him squeeze  
my hand urging me for an answer. I smiled at him. " I will marry you Lord Squall for you have captured my heart  
as I have captured yours," I replied. He let out a nervous sigh of relief. He brought my hand up to his lips and  
kissed it sucking on my skin slightly. This gesture made me shiver in heated passion. Soon we would be able to   
express our love without fear of consequences. He looked back at me and smiled brightly. I felt a tear slide down  
my cheek as I hugged him tightly. " Oh Squall I love you," I said. He hugged me back just as tightly and whispered  
in my ear just so I could hear, " I love you too Rinoa," he said.  
  
  
TBC...................  
  
End chapter 7. That ran a bit long didn't it? Sorry this took so long and I do appreciate the reviews I recieved and  
please don't stop because you reviewed more than once. I thrive on the feed back so don't disappoint me. If you  
review you'll get a hug. Hell, maybe two. Anyway, I hope I made the Squinoa fans like myself happy. :) ! Once again  
though I have to apologize for how long this chapter took. The link to fanfiction.net wasn't trying to work so I had to  
wait a couple of days before I could post it on the site. ~LS~  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Celebration

  
  
A True Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8. The people at Squaresoft do. Damn it!  
  
Last Chapter: Squall and Rinoa get through with their romantic meeting and Olivia ends up  
having one herself with Sir Bradley. Squall is happy about this because this  
means when he tells her that He and Princess 'Lydia' are engaged she won't  
take it as hard. Oh yeah, that's the other hot buzz factor. Squall and Rinoa  
finally make the plans to get married. As you can imagine it will be a huge  
celebration and beautiful wedding before it's over. And let's not forget about  
the war that's heating up. Man, I hope something doesn't happen to Squall.  
  
Chapter 8: Celebration  
  
Happiness. It was the only thing I felt right now. Rinoa and I were to be married and I  
couldn't be more estatic. Now that everyone knew we didn't have to hide our love for each other  
anymore. We still couldn't kiss but at least we didn't have to watch what we did as much. The whole  
court was making a big deal of this. Rinoa is getting fitted for her wedding dress and I am getting  
fitted for my royal robes. According to what Queen Tavela tells me the wedding will be huge and  
all of the Lords, Ladies, Dukes, and Earls from everywhere will be attending, but truthfully I couldn't  
care if anyone was there. As long as Rinoa was standing beside me everyone else could go to hell.  
  
Now, the only matter left was telling Olivia. We haven't talked for a while since I walked  
away from her that day and I haven't had time to look for her. Today since no one decided to bother  
me I knew that I had to find her. I looked all around the palace and believe me that took a while. She  
usually shows up at my door and greets me with a kiss but not for the past week has she done so. I  
decided to ask Bradley but he told me she hasn't spoken to him either so my final person to ask was  
her cousin King Lance. I walked into his parlor to see him reading a document. When he noticed my  
precense he looked up from the paper with a bright smile adoned on his features.  
  
" Squall my boy, what can I do for you?," he asked. I sat down in one of the chairs in front of  
his table. " I'm looking for Olivia. I wanted to talk to her but no one would tell me where she was. I  
figured she would at least tell you where she went," I explained. His smile left his features as he nodded  
in understanding. " Ah yes, she did indeed tell me where she was headed. She said that she did not wish  
to be found. She heard about you and Lydia earlier today and took the news kind of hard, but since you  
are her friend I will tell you where she is. She went into the forest to the lake in the center. It's quite   
beautiful and safe so no harm shall come to her there," he said. I nodded in appreciation and smiled at  
my future father-in-law. " Thank you for your help. Tell Lydia that I shall be back soon if she wished to  
talk to me," I said. I bowed in respect then left the room to find Olivia.  
  
I took a white horse from the stables amd prepared for my journey into the enchanted forest.  
The King was right, the place was beautiful. Lush and exotic plants surrounded you taking you into it's  
world of mystery and delights. The sweet scents seduced you and calmed you almost immediately. This  
would be the ideal place for Me and Rinoa's honeymoon. Weird creatures passed by me and above me  
in ecentric colors and shapes. This place was lovely. A person could get lost in this place so I could see  
why Olivia chose it. After about an hour or so of riding through the dense forest I found Olivia in the   
center if it at the lake just like the King said she would be. She was sitting by the pool in a light blue gown.  
I dismounted my horse and walked up to her.  
  
" What are you doing here M'lord? Is you fiance' not looking for you?," she asked bitterly. I  
sighed and sat beside her. " I was going to tell you the first night it happened but everybody has been on  
my ass so I haven't even had time to train my men," I said. She turned to me with her chocolate brown  
eyes were filled with hurt. " You should have made time. Do you know how hurt I was when Lance told  
me about your engagement? I knew I no longer had a chance with you but I wish you would have told  
me," she chided. I was silent. Her pleading words reminded me so much of the situation with Quistis. I  
began to get angry. I would not let that happen again. In turn I lost one of my bestfriends due to love  
that wasn't meant to be. In both situations Rinoa was the block.  
  
Olivia had turned away from me to stare at the riverbanks. I would not allow her to resent me  
like I did with Quistis. I grabbed her arm and forced her to face me. For a moment I saw fear in her eyes.  
She wasn't certain wasn't certain what I was going to do and for the moment neither was I. I managed to  
relax a bit so that she would know I meant no harm to her. " I won't let you turn your back on me y'know,"  
I stated. She frowned. " Why not? I'm not important anymore," she retorted. I released her arm in a pleading  
gesture. Even now I wasn't good with words but I had to make her understand. " You are important to me. If  
you weren't I wouldn't be here now trying to get you to understand me. In the future I had this exact same  
problem with a woman named Quistis. She is a close friend of mine now but the resentment and hurt she  
feels towards me will always be evident. I didn't know how to tell her that I wasn't interested so I just gave  
her the cold shoulder which I realized later attracted her to me. The point is that I can't take that kind of  
resentment anymore escpecially not from you. I do love you just not the way you would like," I chided.  
  
She was silent and had managed to look back at the lake. I wasn't sure whether I should give  
up or keep pleading with her. After a moment she sighed signaling that she was about to talk. " I don't   
resent you," she said softly. Had a single noise been in the area I would have missed her words. I smiled  
a bit. " You don't?," I inquired. She smiled a little too. " No. I've been through too much with you to dispise  
you now. Actually, I knew from the moment you got here that your heart was elsewhere. When you first   
looked into my eyes I saw longing in them. Loneliness. I suppose I haven't been to fair either. I thought  
that you were my property and no one elses. I thought it was fine for me to have a secret relationship  
with Sir Bradley and for you to long for your precious Rinoa," she confessed. I quirked an eyebrow. " You've  
been seeing Bradley?," I asked. Her pale cheeks took on a crimson color. " I was lonely and you weren't   
around so I had to seek support somewhere else," she said.  
  
I frowned at her. It occured to me now that she was just using Bradley when he cared so deeply  
for her to defend her honor. " You know that he loves you don't you?," I asked. It was more of a statement  
really and I was surprised that she looked surprised. " He does? I thought he thought of me as a whore for  
him," she said. I shook my head no. " He does love you Livi and he may even wish to marry you later if you  
allow him to," I replied. She gasped in shock. I suppose she never thought that anyone would want to marry  
her. She is beautiful enough and if Rinoa wasn't here who knows what I would have done. After the shock  
passed her face turned a beautiful shade of pink. She must have liked the idea more than I thought. " Do you  
think he would actually marry me Squall?," she whispered softly. I smiled at her and pulled her into my  
arms. She relaxed comfortably in my strong embrace. " He would be a fool not to," I replied. She sighed  
in satisfaction and snuggled deeper into my embrace. Then we sat in the lush atmosphere of the forest content  
in each others company until we had to return to the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Where is Squall?!," I said in agrivation. We had a lot of things to do and he didn't need to go   
running off by himself. Maven followed behind me quickly and quietly. Ever since the engagement was  
announced she had been quiet, but I had expected her to be the exact opposite. At this thought I stopped  
in my tracks. She stopped walking as well but didn't ask me what was wrong like she usually does. I turned  
to face her. She stood there but her gaze was directed to the floor instead of to me. I frowned. " What's  
wrong with you Maven?," I asked. She looked up when I said her name. Her mouth opened as if she was  
going to say something but she shut it again saying nothing. I sighed in desperation. I took her hand and  
led her to the garden. We sat down on the bench together and still she said nothing.  
  
" What's wrong with you Maven?," I repeated. Tears formed in her eyes now and she finally  
began to talk. " The wedding dress that I was sewing for you. Do you recall it?," she asked. I nodded.  
She took my consent as a sign to continue. " The court decided not to use it. I worked so damn hard on  
the dress and it broke my heart when they told me," she said. I was going to frown and scold her for  
being upset over a stupid dress but then I began to remember how she would sit in the rocking chair and  
sew for hours on end and entertain my childish behavior. I smiled at the girl. " I did not know about that.  
I shall go to the court later and insist that I wear it because I promised you I would," I said. Her face took  
on an immediate look of distress. " No Princess you must not. They will surely scold you and do as they   
please anyway," she pleaded.  
  
I smiled at her again to ease her worries. I took her hand in my own and noticed that she was  
trembling. She really did fear them. " It is my wedding and it shall go as I wish it. If I want to wear the  
dress you worked on that is what I will do regardless of what the court says," I soothed. She smiled. " Are  
you sure you will not get in trouble because of me?," she inquired. Once again she surprised me. The  
whole time I thought she was worried about her well-being but she was fearing for me. I squeezed her  
hand in reassurance. " It shall go as I say it will," I said. She smiled back now but we heard someone step  
into the garden interrupting our private moment. I frowned and was about to scold the person who intruded  
but then I saw that it was Squall standing in all of his splendor and beauty.  
  
Maven blushed and immediately seperated from me. She stood and bowed out of respect for him.  
He smiled at her and came over to her. When she straightened up she looked up at him. He did tower her  
by a few inches. " How are you Maven?," he asked softly. His voice was calm and had a seducing air about  
it. It took all of my strenth not to strangle Squall on the spot. Her face turned pink in a blush. " I am fine   
M'lord," she replied with a voice barely above a whisper. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek in a  
light caress. She turned a deeper shade of pink. " That's good. We can not have a devoted friend of Lydia's  
upset," he said. If I wasn't there he probably would have kissed her to tease her a bit but since I was he  
wouldn't have the chance. After another moment she excused herself to tend to her chores. When she was  
gone Squall came over to me and sat down beside me. He was going to kiss me but I turned away.  
  
" What's wrong with you?," he asked in his regular voice. I turned back to face him and made  
sure he knew I was upset. " Don't think I don't see what you just did Squall Leonhart. If you can't figure  
it out I advise you to leave until you do," I commanded. He laughed at my attitude. " Oh, that. I'm sorry.  
I had just came back from the forest and that place seems to do something to you. We're going there for  
our honeymoon," he said. My anger subsided for the moment. " It must be one hell of a forest," I mused.  
He smiled brightly. " Believe me it is Rin," he said. I allowed him to drap and arm around me. He smelled  
of exotic things that made me tingle all over. One hell of a forest indeed. " What were you doing there?," I  
asked. " I went to find Olivia," he replied.  
  
My anger came back and I pushed away from him again. " And what were you doing in that place  
with her anyway?," I inquired. He sighed in annoyance and stood up. He walked a littleways before he turned  
back to me. " I still don't believe you don't trust me with her. We hadn't talked for a while so I went to find  
her. Lance told me that the wedding idea upset her," he explained. I frowned. " So what did you do? Fuck her  
in the open forest?!," I asked. He began to frown now. I began to get a little intimidated because he was  
unpredictable when he got upset. " No Rinoa, but believe me I was tempted. I am so in love with you she   
wasn't appealing to me anymore but if you think I'm going to fuck her anyway why not do it so that I can be  
guilty when you accuse me?!," he retorted bitterly. I knew that I had hurt him with my lack of trust but I saw  
how she looked at him and it made me very upset and jealous.  
  
I rose now and walked over to him. He turned away from me like I had did to him moments before  
but I managed to get him to look at me. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that," I said. He looked at me with  
hard blue eyes. " Didn't you?," he inquired. I cringed inwardly. I hurt him more than I thought. I seperated  
from him and his eyes followed me. " So what did you talk about?," I asked after a brief moment of uncomfortable  
silence. " She was upset that I didn't tell her myself about our engagement. I told her that I meant to but I   
didn't have time. She said I should've made time which was true. She also told me that since I wasn't around   
she had been sleeping with Bradley because she found comfort with him. I told her she was using him and that  
he loved her, which was true. When she heard that all of her romantic feelings for me vanished. She's in love  
with Bradley now so I don't have to worry about her and neither do you," he said.  
  
When he was finished I saw the hurt in his features. Not only toward me but because of the secret  
Olivia kept. I never understood the bond that they shared but I should have trusted him anyway. I went back  
over to him and hugged him. He accepted this. I pulled away a little so I could look into his eyes that began  
to retain their sparkled again. " I'm sorry," I whispered. " I know," he replied as he kissed me tenderly on  
the lips. His whole body smelled of the forest. He tasted of it. I wanted desperately to sneak there at night  
and make love on the scented ground. I knew I would have time for that later but later didn't get here fast  
enough. When we seperated we noticed that we had an audience which consisted of my 'parents'. We pulled  
away from each other blushing because we had been caught. Father laughed. " Don't worry, I won't tell the  
priest. Tavela and I used to steal kisses before we were wed," he confessed.  
  
His comment caused us to blush more and for mother to begin to blush. I looked at Squall and he   
looked back at me. Little did father know that we had stole a lot more than that the weeks before. " Anyway,  
we came to get you so that you could dress for the ball tonight," mother said. Both of us nodded. Squall kissed  
my hand then left the garden and my parents excorted me to my room.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* This part will be told in Olivia's P.O.V. Just thought I would warn you!*  
  
The ball to me was boring and predictable. I had been to several balls in my time and this was  
so typical that I almost fell asleep. I would have if Squall and his new fiance' didn't come over. I resisted the  
urge to leave because I knew Squall really loved her, but I couldn't get over the bitter feeling that their union  
left in my mouth. When they finally reached me my fake smile was already present. " Good evening to you  
two. Enjoying the ball?," I asked. " I guess, but it's kinda boring," Rinoa said. I smiled a true smile now  
and began to relax. " I agree, but you have to enjoy being the center of attention," I said. Squall laughed.  
" Not really. Back at Garden we always were the center of attention and it gets tedious believe me," he said.  
I chuckled a little at his words. He told me many stories about Garden and the future. In some ways I wish  
I could go back with them whenever that time came but I knew that I wouldn't belong.  
  
Rinoa, Squall, and I had a very long conversation until I saw Bradley drinking alone in the corner.   
I asked to be excused. Squall saw Bradley and released me from his company so he could mingle with other  
people who attended the party. I walked over to Bradley and he didn't notice me until I was there. He smiled  
when he did see me. " Evening Olivia. You look beautiful," he complimented. I blushed briefly. " Thank you.  
You do not look to bad yourself Sir Bradley," I said. He frowned playfully. " I thought we got past formalities  
when I got past your skirts," he mused. I gasped at his unexpected words and was about to leave until he pulled  
me back like I knew he would. His arms wrapped around my waist. " Bradley stop it," I scolded. That caused  
his grip to tighten. He kissed me deeply that my knees grew weak and he had to hold me against him. If Lance  
caught us I would be scolded for this.  
  
I broke away reluctantly and stared into his blue eyes that were a shade lighter that Squalls'. " Do   
you love me Bradley," I asked abruptly. His eyes widened in surprise at the question then he relaxed a little.  
" Of course I do. I will marry you when this damn war is over," he said. I smiled in satisfaction to his response.  
" Why not now?," I inquired. He shook his head no. " I do not wish for you to be attached to me if something  
was to happen to me. I want you to move on and live a normal life," he said. " But if I do not wish to?," I  
protested. He smiled. " That would be on you. If I did die in battle I would be waiting for you on the other side.  
I would wait for all eternity even if you did find another," he declared. My smile beamed as I kissed him again.  
His responses calmed me and I allowed him to drag me on the dance floor where he wrapped his arms around  
me and swayed to the slow waltz playing. Squall wasn't the only one who found happiness tonight.  
  
  
End Chapter 8. I don't know what the hell happened to my chaptering system but this is chapter 8 people. Anyway,  
I appreciate the reviews I recieved and keep them coming. I love to have feedback especially when it praises  
me. Continue to review and I'll continue to write. Til the next chapter ~LS~   
  
* Another thing, this chapter is dedicated to the fallen singer Aaliyah, who died August 25, 2001 in a plane crash.* 


	9. War

  
A True Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8.  
  
Last chapter: Olivia and Squall finally make up and he learns that in his abscense she has  
been seeing Sir Bradley. Squall was hurt but figured that they were better  
suited for each other. Rinoa and Maven bond for a moment and strenthen   
their friendship. Rinoa and Squall don't see eye to eye when it comes to his  
habits with women but they make up and enjoy the party which was in honor  
of them. Olivia even seems to get used to the idea of Squall marrying Rinoa.  
But how long will this happiness last without something to interrupt it?  
  
  
Chapter 9: War  
  
Everything was back to normal now. The court didn't need me and Rinoa's help as  
much anymore so we could go back to what we used to do. Promptly at seven in the morning  
Olivia knocked on my door. I was already dressed so she didn't have to wait long. She was  
wearing red today. I always found in amazing how she could have so many different colored  
dresses. She kissed me on the cheek and we made our way down to the training yard. When  
we got there the men were in a frenzy. They were loading up horses and putting on armor. I  
didn't know what was going on and I didn't want to ask just anybody. I went to Bradley's  
tent and he was there looking over the plans again. I saw Olivia's face which was etched with  
worry. She knew what was going to happen and so did I. The war was beginning.  
  
" What's going on?," I inquired. I asked just for the hell of it. I knew the answer to  
my question already. " King Zander's troops just attacked one of our bases in the east. He's made  
the first move so we have to answer him," Bradley replied. I nodded in agreement. When one  
side has begun you can't just ignore them. " I suppose you are right. The men have already begun  
to suit up and I suggest we do the same," I said. Bradley nodded as well and rushed to his tent   
to gather his things. Olivia was about to go after him but I stopped her. " Olivia, you have to  
tell Rinoa that I'm leaving. She'll insist on coming but tell her that she can't. If you haven't guessed  
by now, Rinoa is a sorceress and she could indeed kill every one of the soldiers without trying.  
The thing is the court is still suspicious of us and if they find out about her power we'll be caught  
as well. I know you're worried about Bradley so I will try to care for him as best I can," I said.  
  
Tears were already in her eyes and I hated to see her cry but this war had to be carried  
out as normal as possible. If it were just Rinoa and I we could take out the soldiers by ourselves  
but now we have people to care for. Olivia was going to protest but she decided to listen to what  
I had told her. By that time Bradley had come back. She went over to him and hugged him tightly.  
He hugged her back the same way and gave her a farewell kiss. She was still crying as they pulled  
away from each other. She kissed me on the cheek then went to do what I had asked her. Bradley  
was looking after her probably worried that he may never see her again. I would try with all of my  
power not to have any harm come to any of my men but in battle you always lose some. He turned  
back to me with a sad smile on his features. " I took the liberty of packing your things Captain. We  
should go before Lydia realizes you are gone," he said. I nodded in approval and followed him  
outside.  
  
My men were already assembled on their horses outside of my tent. My white horse was  
waiting patiently for me. I climbed on his back and adjusted myself for a long ride. I looked at the   
castle once then nudged him in the ribs. We rode out of the south gate to a fate well unknown.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" He did what?!," I screamed. Olivia winced back a little at my harsh tone. " He's gone to  
fight the war. King Zander's troops made the first move and as a rule of the war you can't ignore it," she  
said. My eyes were blazing yellow now due to my anger. My powers caused me to pick up a vase and hurl  
it out the window without using my hands. Maven was standing in the corner obviously afraid. She had  
no idea that I had powers but this recent turn of events brought them out of me. " Look, I was upset as  
well but we can not do anything about it now. They must be at least an hours ride away by now," she  
chided. I turned back to her frowning. " Don't patronize me Livi. I can find him if I want to. He is my  
knight and my ability to find him anywhere comes with the package," I retorted. She frowned as well.  
" He told me you would want to do something that stupid. He told me to tell you not to follow him. He  
said this war needed to be fought as normal as possible if you do not wish to be found out," she said.  
  
I glared at he long and hard before I sighed in defeat. I let my eyes turn back to their   
chocolate brown color. As always he was right. I looked over to the corner where Maven was now  
staring at me in fear and distrust. I knew I had to tell her the truth now. I went over to her but she  
backed away in fear. " What in bloody hell are you?," she asked softly. I felt slightly hurt but I know  
I had lied to her first. " If you want the truth you have to promise me you won't tell King Lance," I  
said. " I can not do that. I am under oath as a servant to the King," she protested. " But what about  
oath to a friend?," I inquired. That got her. I knew it did. Even before she witnessed this she can't  
forget that we were bestfriends and that I treated her better than all of the servants. She went back to  
her rocking chair in the corner and sat down. I sat on the bed in front of her and Olivia sat in another  
chair. I grinned at her. " I thought you heard the story already?," I mused. She smiled back. " It  
never hurts to hear it again. Besides he just told me you were a sorceress this morning," she retorted.  
I nodded in approval then began to tell the tale.  
  
" Well Maven, I didn't mean to keep this a secret from you but Squall said that I had to so  
that we wouldn't be caught. My name is not Lydia, it's Rinoa Heartilly. I'm not sure where the real  
Lydia is so I can't tell you. Squall and I come from the future. That's why you found me in that strange  
garment. We were at a SeeD ball dancing to our favorite song when a shooting star went by and we  
were transported here. Just so you know, SeeD is a military academy similar to the knighthood except  
that our weapons and tactics are more advanced. Their purpose was to destroy sorceresses. Before you  
even say it yes I am a sorceress and they didn't kill me because I wasn't always one. I'm not going to give  
you the whole story because it'll take to long. To cut the story short, Squall and I fought in the war   
together and fell in love. Squall was the leader of Garden so that's how he led your knights so well.  
Eventually we will leave here but we don't know how for the moment and we aren't particularly in a rush.  
That's it," I concluded.  
  
Maven sat there and stared at me for a moment. She studied me so that she could see if anything  
was different but it wasn't. " I thought that sorceress were mean and ugly. All the ones I have seen are," she  
commented softly. I smiled at her. " There was one sorceress named Adel who was like that. She looked  
more like a dude though. Anyway Mave, now that I have told you, you have to promise not to tell anyone  
else. Squall and I must have been sent here for a reason and until it's done we need to remain inconspicuous.  
Do you promise not to tell?," I asked again. She smiled back. " Of course, but does that mean that you are  
not a virgin?," she asked. I knew I was blushing now. " No I'm not. Squall and I have been together for about  
three years now. I'm sure you've noticed he's attractive so I just couldn't keep my hands to myself," I mused.  
Maven's face turned a deep crimson color and I heard Olivia laugh. " Stop that Rinoa, you are embarassing  
her," she said. We broke into laughs now. I was glad to finally tell someone my dark secret. My thoughts  
then wandered to Squall, He better not die on me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The men and I set up camp in a small canyon where we knew they had to pass through to get to  
King Lance's kingdom. The men were tense and were trying to relax as best they could. There was a big  
bonfire in the center of the camp where the men were gathered talking amongst themselves because they  
knew these could be their last moments. I sat down in a dark corner thinking to myself. I wouldn't be able to  
take it if I lost anyone but it happens. My thoughts were interrupted when Bradley sat down next to me.  
I looked at my second in command who seemed to be distressed. " Is something wrong?," I inquired. He  
sighed deeply before answering. " Is it that obvious?," he mused. I smiled warmly. " I'm afraid it is. If there  
is something on your mind speak it. You may not have the chance later," I warned.  
  
He nodded. " I know. Captain there is something I must confide in you," he began. " Sure," I said.  
" I know you are not from here. From this world even. I looked up all of the known and unknown cultures and  
there is none that use the type of guardians you described to me. Who are you really?," he asked. I chuckled  
at the irony of this situation. " I knew you were too bright for your own good, but I am sorry Bradley, I can't  
tell you. If we live through this maybe but for the moment I can not. Just trust me for I have never let you  
astray before," I said. He smiled and nodded. " That is fine. Now on to something else. I am madly in love  
with Olivia but I have a feeling she will always keep me at a distance because of you. Are you sure nothing  
is going on between you two?," he asked. " Nothing Bradley. She may not be keeping you at arms lenth  
because of me. She has never truly trusted a man before me so she still may be skeptical of you. Stay with  
her. She'll come around," I said.  
  
He sighed in acceptance. " Alright, I just hope you are right sir," he said. I smiled at him. He's so  
in love. It reminded me of when Rinoa and I first started out. " Captain! They're here!," a soldier on look-out  
called. I rose to my feet and went over to where he was. How far out?," I inquired. " About six hundred yards  
Sir and coming fast. They seem to be on horseback," he informed. I nodded and left the safety of the camp.  
My men were about to pull me back but Bradley told them to be still. When the enemy soldiers were a few  
feet ahead of me I called Shiva. She appeared and floated beside me. Her blue wings were spread out   
magestically. She looked at me but had a look of disgust on her features. I smiled at her. " Don't complain  
darling. Just do what you are supposed to," I commanded softly. She nodded then flew off into battle. I felt  
a person beside me and turned to see that it was Bradley. " She is magnificent," he whispered. I smiled at  
him. " That she is," I said.  
  
I turned my attention back to the battle to see Shiva approaching the men. The soldiers slowed  
down in awe of her beauty but then she unleashed her 'diamond dust' attack and half of the men were dead.  
She came back to me with her arms folded across her naked chest. " Thank you Shiva," I said. She tried  
to surpress her girlish smile but realized that it was futile. By now my men had ran past me into battle to finish  
the remaining soldiers. Bradley left my side as well to join them. I was going to go with him but Shiva restrained  
me. I looked to her with confused eyes but she only smiled. 'You have done enough master. Let your men  
prove themselves to you. Besides, this is not to be your deathplace,' she said. I sighed and allowed my men  
to fight. The battle was long and gruesome and I had gone in to help them near the end. By morning the next  
day the war was over. Blood was spread all over the land, both from my men and from the enemy.  
  
Through it all, Bradley managed to stagger back to me. He informed me that we only lost fifteen  
men and I was happy for that. Shiva floated beside me smiling as well. She healed Bradley's wounds and he  
managed to watch her every second. She looked up at him and only smiled. After she healed all the soldiers  
Shiva faded back into my being. " We'll rest here for a few days then we'll head back. Make sure that we  
bury the dead," I said. The men cheered in triumph. All in all, I had done very little for the battle. It was the  
men who were truly fighting for what they believed. In the future that type of chivalry were lost just like the  
kingdoms. I smiled inwardly. This is the life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
* This part will be told in Olivia's P.O.V.*  
  
" Is she alright Maven?," I asked walking into Rinoa's bedchamber. Maven was in the rocking  
chair beside Rinoa's bed. " No. She's been vomiting non-stop for about an hour now. She assures me that  
she is fine. Do you think I should call the doctor?," she inquired. I shook my head no. I think I knew what  
was causing her sickness and if Maven called the doctor then her parents will know that she and Squall  
consumated before their marriage. I sat down on the bed. " Maven listen to me," I said. She turned to  
me with worry still etched in her features. " I know what is the matter with Rinoa," I said. " Really? Out  
with it then!," she urged. " She's with child," I said.   
  
Maven's face became blank. " She's pregnant? How? She and Squall didn't..," she began. I nodded.  
" Oh my," she said as she slumped back on the chair. " What will the King say about that?," she mused.  
I took her shoulders forcefully. " No! He must not find out about this until after the wedding do you hear.  
We can not afford for the King to find out when they have come so far undetected," I warned. She nodded  
in agreement. She didn't want to get Rinoa in trouble since they were friends. We ended our conversation  
when Rinoa emerged from the bathroom in her light blue nightgown. The whole time Maven was staring at  
her still slim stomach. " I take it you told her Livi?," she inquired. I nodded. She smiled and sat down on  
the bed beside me. " Well, I guess this is what Squall and I get for being so carefree. Speaking of him have  
you heard anything?," she inquired.  
  
I didn't want to tell her 'no' but in truth I hadn't heard a thing. Even the King was beginning to get  
worried. He treasured Squall like he did a son. " No I haven't. I'm sorry Rin," I said. She nodded sadly. " It's  
alright. I know he's not dead or else I would have felt it," she said. I was about to agree until I heard some  
trumpets playing in the distance. That could only mean one thing. I shot up abruptly and turned to Rinoa.  
" Get dressed Rin. Our men are back!," I said as I scurried out of the room. By the time I got down to the  
main square Lance and Tavela were already there greeting the soldiers, especially Squall and Bradley. Squall  
dismounted his horse to bow to the King and Queen. I gathered my skirts and went over to them. Bradley  
saw me coming so a smile now played on his boyish features. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He burried  
his face in my hair. " I missed you," he whispered to me. " I missed you more you big brute," I retorted. A  
tear came down my face as we embraced and for that moment no one else mattered.  
  
When Bradley and I broke apart I went over to Squall and hugged him just as tightly. " Hey Livi.  
I take it you were worried," he mused. I laughed a little before I let him go. " Of course. Lydia and I were  
worried sick about the both of you. If you cause us to age earlier I'll kill the both of you," I said. They laughed  
at my words but stopped when Rinoa came down to the square. Squall went over to her and she kissed him  
deeply not caring that her parents were around. I smiled to myself. Well, he's in for a doozy when she tells  
him about her baby. I redirected my attention to Bradley when I felt him take my hand. " You have no scars,"  
I stated. He smiled. " I know. None of us do thanks to Squall and his guardian. I found out that he wasn't  
from around here and I have a feeling that you knew this the whole time," he accused. I blushed a little. " I  
did know, but it was better this way. Come on, the others are already inside the castle," I said. He nodded  
moving his free hand around my waist. I blushed at this sudden affection then we went inside to meet up  
with the King and Queen.  
  
  
TBC.....................................  
  
End chapter 9. Well, I regret to inform you that there is only two chapters left. The faster you review the faster  
the chapters will come out so come on! Show me what you got! ~LS~  



	10. Eternal Vow

  
A True Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8. If I did I wouldn't have to write these  
silly ass disclaimers.  
  
Last chapter: Squall and Bradley went off to war and emerged victorious. Maven found  
out that Rinoa isn't princess Lydia and Rinoa found out that she was   
pregnant with Squall's child. ( Way to go Squall!!)  
  
Chapter 10: Eternal Vow  
  
The celebration was over. By now everyone was either asleep or doing other  
things that shouldn't be discussed except for Rinoa and I. We were sitting in the garden  
looking at the beautiful full moon. She was unusually quiet tonight but I wasn't going to  
press her. She was probably content that I came back in one piece. After a very lenthy  
and comfortable silence I spoke to her. " What are you thinking about?," I inquired. She  
sighed contently and leaned on me. " Nothing much. Just about how perfect this life is  
and how much I will dread going back," she replied. I sighed as well as I listened to her  
words. In the midst of the celebration I forgot that this wasn't our original time.  
  
I slipped an arm around her waist and held her tighter to me. " Think of it this  
way, at least we got to experience this and know these people. When we go back we will  
always have this memory," I said. She chuckled. " You mean I will. If you continue to  
use Shiva you won't have these memories for long," she countered. I smirked. " Yes I  
will. I have been keeping a journal of what has been happening since we got here. I'll have  
it forever so that even our kids can read about our adventure," I said. Rinoa tensed at the  
mention of children. She slipped out of my embrace and stood up. She went over to the rose  
bush and stood there for a moment. " You want kids Squall?," she asked softly. My eyebrows  
knit together. I stood up as well going over to her.  
  
" Of course. Don't you?," I inquired. She turned sharply to me. " Of course I do!  
It's just that we may be getting some sooner than expected," she said quietly. Even though  
her voice dropped to a whisper near the end of her sentence I still caught every word. I wasn't  
sure what she meant. " Are you trying to tell me something Rin?," I asked. She raised her  
chocolate brown eyes to meet mine. " I wasn't sure at first but now I am. Squall, I'm pregnant,"  
she stated. My eyes widened in surprise. I knew we didn't use protection but I didn't think  
this would happen so fast. I turned away from her and sat back down on the bench. She followed  
me sitting beside me. " Are you alright?," she asked. I looked back at her and smiled wryly.  
" Couldn't be better," I said. She finally smiled and hugged me tightly. " I'm so glad. I thought  
that you would be upset. I thought that you would say that children wouldn't be good for our  
SeeD careers like you said about marriage," she confessed.  
  
I pulled her tighter to me again and stroked her long black locks of hair. " I would  
never say that about our children. I only said what I did about marriage because you agreed  
with me. Oh Rinoa, I'm so happy," I said softly in her ear. She laid her head on my chest.   
" There is only one problem. I know I am about a month pregnant now. We need to have the  
wedding soon before the King and Queen begin to suspect something," she warned. I nodded  
in agreement. " We'll tell them our wishes tomorrow. Not tonight. Let's just enjoy our time  
here my sweet sorceress," I purred in her ear. She giggled. " As you wish my valient knight,"   
she replied. She looked up at me with shimmering brown eyes. I bent my head down and captured  
her lips in a soul searing kiss. A kiss between a sorceress and her knight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke the next morning by Maven's constant shaking. When I sat up she opened the  
curtains so that the sunlight shown directly in my face. I covered my eyes with my hand until my  
eyes readjusted to the light. " Morning Rinoa. When did you get in last night?," she asked. I  
heard the amused tone in her voice so I frowned playfully. " None of your business Mom," I   
retorted. I peeled back the cover and climbed out of bed. Maven had a light blue dress waiting  
for me at my vanity so I put it on. When I was through dressing she did my hair. " So, what did  
Squall say when you told him?," she inquired. " He said that he was thrilled. I'm lucky to have  
him I guess," I replied. She smiled. " You 'guess'? You are very lucky to have him. Don't trade  
him for the world," she said. I nodded and as our conversation ended my hair was done.  
  
I stood up surveying myself in the mirror. " You always manage to make me look  
beautiful," I complimented. She blushed lightly. " I'm afraid I had no hand in that. All I do is  
make you look more beautiful," she commented. Now it was my turn to blush. " Sir Leonhart  
is waiting for you outside. Please don't keep him waiting M'lady," she said bowing. I bowed to  
her as well then went outside to the hallway. Squall was waiting there patiently with a sword  
at his side. When he heard my door open his attention diverted to me. He smiled then bowed.  
" Good morning my sweet princess. Did I wake you too early?," he asked. I blushed lightly but  
shook my head 'no'. He offered me his arm so I took it and we began our trek to find my parents.  
  
We had a mission today which was to get the wedding planned as soon as possible. We  
found my parents in Father's parlor where they were engaged in a game of chess. When they heard  
our arrival they looked up and immediatly disregarded the game. They stood and came over to us.  
Squall kissed Queen Tavela's hand and bowed to the King. I bowed as well to them. " Well, what  
do you two lovebirds wish of us?," father asked. I looked to Squall and he took that as a sign to   
explain what we want. " We want to have the wedding soon," Squall said. Their eyes widened in  
surprise. " Really and what brought this on?," mother asked. Squall and I looked at each other  
trying to find a valid explaination but father saved us. " Tavela please. I do not blame them for  
being in a rush to take the plunge. I know that I was in a rush to marry you as soon as Caroline  
died," he said. She nodded in agreement.  
  
" Fine then. Lance, take Squall outside and discuss what you wish to happen. Lydia and  
I need to talk," she said. Father leaned over and whispered in Squall's ear. " It's girl talk all though  
I swear to you that it is voodoo," he mused. Squall smiled a bit and allowed father to usher him out  
of the room. When they were gone she shut the door behind them. She turned back to me and smiled.  
" Now, would you mind telling me the real reason why you and Squall wanted to rush this Rinoa?," she  
said. My eyes widened in surprise. " But how did you know?," I asked. She chuckled a bit as she  
sat down at the discarded chess table. " Why wouldn't I know my own daughter's name? It is not mere  
coincidence that I look like Julia. It's because *I am* Julia," she said. I sat down on the opposite end  
of the table. I still didn't believe that she was my mother. " How did you get here then?," I asked.  
She shrugged her shoulders. " I wish I knew. After the car accident I thought that I was going to   
heaven but instead I woke up here. I wandered around for a bit not quite knowing where I was or why I  
was brought here. Then I met Lance. After that everything is history," she explained.  
  
I sat there in silence for a moment taking in everything. " So, what happened to the real  
Lydia?," I asked. " What Lydia? There was no Lydia before you got here. Time carried on as if you  
have always been here but that isn't the fact. Lance and the others don't realize that but I do because  
I am not of this world. When you and Squall leave time will go on as if you have never been here," she  
said. I felt tears spring to my eyes with her last words. " You mean Maven and the other's will forget  
us?," I asked. She nodded. " Probably. Even though a part of them will always know you were here  
they won't remember a thing," she said. I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my cheeks. " I guess  
I can accept that. Do you still want to know why Squall and I wanted the wedding so soon?," I asked.  
She smiled. " You don't have to. You're pregnant and you didn't want us to find out. I would've found   
out anyway. It's the look that a woman gets when she's guarding a precious secret that gives it away.  
You're lucky that Lance is that gullable," she mused. I smiled at her now.  
  
She is my mother Julia. The mother that I lost so long ago only to find out that she was   
here with me the whole time when I went into my new metamorphasis to a woman. We both stood  
now and hugged each other. " If you wish for a wedding we can arrange it for tomorrow. Make sure  
you both are prepared," she said. I smiled again and kissed her cheek. She let me out of our embrace  
so I could find Squall. A part of me knew that this adventure was going to be over soon and I wasn't  
sure if I wanted it to end just yet.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
* This part will be told in Olivia's P.O.V.*  
  
It was the day of Squall's wedding and I had mixed feelings about the event. On one hand I was  
happy for the couple because they had both became my friends and I knew how much they loved each other,  
but on the other hand I was upset because a part of me still loved Squall. I sighed softly to myself careful  
not to alert Bradley's attention who was sitting beside me. I know that he was happy for his Captain and  
friend. The big smile on his face told me that. I looked up to the alter and saw Squall standing there nervously.  
I smile to myself. I never thought that I would see him nervous about anything. I wondered then if Bradley  
would be like that during our wedding. After the bridesmaids came in the music changed signaling that  
the bride was about to come in.  
  
Everyone stood up and Rinoa came in. Beside her was Lance who was looking especially handsome  
today. Rinoa was wearing the beautiful dress that Maven had made for her and it was beautiful on her. Her  
pretty features were hidden behind a veil of sparking stones and lace. I was beginning to feel a bit jealous  
of her beauty but then I thought better of myself. When she made it to the alter Lance lifted her veil and  
kissed her cheek lightly. The minister cleared his throat before he spoke. " Who is giving the bride away?," he  
inquired. Lance stepped forward a bit. " I am," he replied. He squeezed her hand then came to stand with  
us. When that was done we all sat down. I was surprised at the turn out for this event. Some people came  
for mere social reasons while others came because they were curious. Rinoa insisted that the peasants be  
allowed to attend and so far they were behaving themselves.  
  
After I was done my evaluation I went back to the ceremony which lasted for a good half an hour  
with boring lectures about the big adventure that marriage is. I figured Squall and Rinoa were tired but they  
weren't going to rush the ceremony with inpatience. After another few minutes of pointless and soon to be  
forgotten words the good part of the ceremony came up. " Squall Lee Leonhart, do you take this woman, to  
have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, to love and obey in sickness and in health for as long as you both  
shall live?," the mininster asked. " I do," Squall replied. He said the words without a moment of hesitation  
or doubt. He said the words with love and when he did a part of my soul died. " Princess Lydia Anastasia  
Caperneo, do you take this man, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, to love and obey in sickness  
and in health for as long as you both shall live?," the minister inquired. Rinoa looked at Squall. " I do," she  
replied. " Then by the power invested in God through myself, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may  
kiss the bride," the minister said.  
  
The hall became silent as Squall lifted Rinoa's veil. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Squall  
dipped his head down and captured Rinoa's lips in their eternal kiss and at the same moment a tear dropped  
from my eye. When they seperated the music started up again and everyone began to stand up and cheer. I  
did so as well to show no hard feelings. The couple then ran down the aisle of the church to the outside where  
everyone proceeded to follow them out. I followed as well but at a much slower pace. Bradley was already gone  
so that he could meet up with Squall first. " Olivia," Lance called. I looked up and saw my cousin with a look  
of remorse on his face. I smiled bitterly. " Why are you not congradulating your new son-in-law cousin?," I  
asked just as bitterly as my smile. When I neared him he draped an arm across my shoulder. " Because true  
family is more important. Besides, I know Squall will take care of my daughter now," he said happily. I couldn't  
stand it. More tears began to fall down my cheeks. " It is not fair but then it is. I know that they love each other  
and I am so happy for them, but a part of me can not help but feel...," I began. " Betrayed?," he finished. I  
nodded instead of replying verbally. I felt ashamed of my feelings towards their marriage.  
  
He smiled now and rubbed my shoulder to ease my suffering. " Do not fret young cousin. You shall  
get over it. You have won the affections of Sir Bradley have you not?," he asked. " But I am not sure that  
I love him like I do Squall. It is wrong for me to feel this way. I do have a degree of affection for him but, I  
do not know. Why is this so hard?!!," I exclaimed frustrated. He sighed and began to usher me out of the  
sanctuary. " I do not know, but I do know that Squall expects you to stand by him and be his friend as you  
always have been. He cares a lot about you but you have to understand that things happen for a reason.  
Maybe Squall was not the true person for you. God works in the most mysterious ways. Swallow your pride  
and stop being selfish for this one moment when he is truly happy because you know he would do the same  
for you had the tables been turned," he said. His words made me cry more. He was right and I knew it. I had  
to swallow my pride for him and for her.  
  
When I finally regained my composure I fixed my gown and stood on my own. " You are so right  
Cousin. I shall do this for them because I love them both so much," I confessed. He smiled brightly. " Well  
then, I do believe that my darling cousin is truly a lady now," he mused. I blushed lightly at his words and  
nodded. " Yes, and I feel all the better for it," I retorted.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wedding was a success. Everything was perfect and the King never suspected a thing. Squall  
was a bit concerned about Olivia since he had seen her crying at the wedding but 'father' assured him that  
he had taken care of it. I decided to talk to Olivia myself before I believed him truly. I found her standing  
with Bradley in the corner of the ballroom. They seemed to be holding an 'intimate' discussion. " Excuse me,"  
I said. They both turned to me and blushed lightly. After their initial embarassment they bowed in respect.  
" May I offer my congradulations to you M'lady," Bradley said kissing my hand. I blushed. " Thank you.  
I am truly happy you both decided to come, but if you do not mind Sir Bradley, I would like to borrow Lady  
Olivia for a moment," I said. He nodded. " Of course," he said. Olivia and I bowed to Bradley then we left  
him.  
  
" Is something wrong Rin?," she asked when we were far enough away. " No. I just wanted to  
see if you were alright with everything. I know how you feel about Squall," I said. She nodded slowly taking  
it all into consideration. " To tell you the truth I am morally upset. I feel as though apart of my soul has died  
today when you two stated your vows of love to each other," she replied. I stood in silence because I wasn't  
exactly expecting that response. After a moment she smiled. " But I shall get over it and perhaps with the  
help of Bradley," she mused. I sighed in relief at her words. Our conversation was cut short when I heard  
a familiar waltz tune. Squall came over to me and I excused myself from Olivia.  
  
When Squall and I were on the dancefloor I hit his arm playfully. " Where on earth did you find  
this tune? It has not been written yet!," I scolded. He smiled. " Hey, it won't kill anything if I present this  
before it's time. Besides it's our night and it wouldn't be complete without it," he countered. I smiled and  
we began to dance. Just like at Garden the guests crowded around us to see us dance. It was nothing  
unusual. When the dance was over fireworks were set off and just like at the SeeD dance we were engulfed  
in a white light.  
  
  
TBC.............................  
  
End chapter 10. Next chapter is the epilouge so it's not yet over. I would like to thank those persons who  
stood by me for the whole thing. You are true reviewers and as always read&review but no flames kay! ~LS~ 


	11. Back Again

  
A True Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the character's in Final Fantasy 8. All I own is the plotline.  
  
Last Chapter: Last time in 'A True Knight', Rinoa and Squall sped up the wedding because  
Rinoa was pregnant and they didn't want the King and Queen to know. The  
royal family agreed but Queen Tavela wanted to have a talk with Rinoa. It   
turns out that Queen Tavela is really Rinoa's mother Julia. She was brought  
to the past by some unknown force during the car crash that supposedly killed  
her. Rinoa also discovered that there was no Princess Lydia before she arrived  
meaning that this time altered to fit her and Squall in it and would revert back  
to what it was when they left. Anyway, the wedding went on as planned and Olivia  
finally realized that you truly love someone enough when you let them go. Pressing  
on, the wedding is over and Squall managed to compose the tune 'Waltz to the moon'  
for their dance and as their dance concluded with fireworks, ( A gift from China), they  
were once again engulfed in the mysterious white light.  
  
Epilouge: Back Again  
  
The white light was gone once again and instead of being in the Middle Ages we were in  
Garden's Quad. The hall errupted into applause because we had supposedly finished the dance here  
that we were supposed to six months ago! I looked at Rinoa and she had the same look on her features  
as I did. I decided not to question her about it for the moment. When I looked down at myself I noticed  
that I was now wearing my SeeD uniform again but Rinoa still had on her wedding dress that Maven  
made for her. I took her hand and we went back over to our friends who were still where we left them  
when we seperated to dance.  
  
Selphie saw us coming and waved us over. " Rin, did you change your outfit or somethin'?," she  
asked. Rinoa blushed but said nothing. Irvine slipped an arm around Selphie's slender waist. " Who  
cares as long as it looks good," he said winking at Rinoa. Selphie frowned while I continued to smile.  
Quistis then came over and took a lock of my hair into her fingers. " It was shorter before," she stated.  
I shrugged my shoulders. " Maybe it grew while I was dancing," I mused. She frowned when she noticed  
I was mocking her and went back to sipping her drink. Zell was staring down at Rinoa's hand so I looked  
there as well to see what he saw. On Rinoa's ring finger sat the beautiful diamond wedding ring that King  
Lance provided me with. He said he would have nothing but the best for his daughter. " Hey Rinoa, where  
did that come from?," he inquired. Everyone then looked at the ring and wanted to know the same question.  
  
Rinoa smiled at them and replied, " It's my engagement ring. Squall proposed to me upstairs. I  
had just put it on before I came over here because I wasn't sure how you guys would react." Their eyes  
turned to me but I just shrugged my shoulders again. " It was bound to happen anyway," I said smoothly.  
After a moment of silence they errupted with cheers and that's how it went on for most of the night.  
  
When the party was over Rinoa and I retreated back to our room where we stayed up and talked  
about what happened. " What did Queen Tavela want?," I inquired. Rinoa kicked off her shoes and laid back  
on my bed. Her now, long black hair spread out around her like a dark sheet of silk. " Tavela was my real  
mother Squall. Her spirit or something was sent back to the past. She told me a lot of stuff that I wasn't   
expecting to hear," she said. I crawled into bed beside her and she placed her head on my chest. " Like...," I  
urged. " There was no princess before I showed up. She told me that the time adjusted to fit me into the  
history and would revert back when we left. That means that no one will remember us Squall," she explained.  
I heard her voice crack near the end. She was crying. I kissed the top of her head to sooth her. " I figured  
that would happen. Don't worry. As long as they live on in our hearts that is enough," I said. She snuggled  
closer to me. " But is it really?," she asked. I sighed deeply. " No," I replied. We were silent again until we  
both fell asleep by the sound of each others rhythmic breathing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Almost a month had gone by since our trip to the past. Squall and I had another wedding since  
our friends didn't attend the last one. We got a brief honeymoon and now it's back to work. I ressumed  
my responsibility as Squall's secretary and our lives went on as usual. Now that Squall was back he had  
to give the three new SeeDs the drill. He invited me to sit it on the event so I could correct him in case  
he forgot some things.   
  
Promptly at 8:00 the three SeeDs came in but Squall and I could barely hide our surprised looks.  
The new SeeDs looked exactly like Maven, Bradley, and Olivia. After the initial shock passed Squall fell  
into his role of commander. The three saluted until Squall told them to be at ease. He sat down at his desk  
while they stood in front of it. " Which Garden did you come from?," he asked. " Esthar Sir!," they replied  
in unison. He smiled despite himself. " I see. You all preformed especially well during your exams therefore  
making me believe you are talented soldiers. Your SeeD careers should go very far if you use your skills  
to the best of your ability. I will be looking out for you three so don't dissapoint me," he said. " Yes Sir!," they  
replied in again in unison. " Good, you are dismissed," he said. The SeeDs saluted then filed out. I decided  
to follow them to see if they said anything.  
  
" Geez he's strict. He needs to loosen up a bit," the girl who resembled Olivia said. " I bet you  
would loosen him up in your bed if you could Livi," the boy who looked like Bradley said. She blushed then  
glared hotly at him. " Well, he'd have to move over to make room for you wouldn't he Bradley," she retorted.  
I smiled. They had the same names like in the past. Olivia then turned to Maven. " What do you think Mav?,"  
she asked. " I think he's cute, but I could've sworn I've seen him somewhere before," she said quietly. They  
stopped for a moment. " Yeah me too. I had this sudden urge to call him 'captain'. Weird," Bradley said.  
Olivia frowned. " Don't worry about it. We'll get to know him soon enough. Let's go, we have to see Instructor  
Trepe for our new mission," she said. Maven and Bradley saluted. " Yes Ma'am," they said in unison. She  
blushed then walked off. After the duo finished laughing they ran to catch up.  
  
I smiled again until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found Squall smiling at me. I  
blushed lightly because I was caught spying. " It's okay Rinoa. Just because they don't remember doesn't  
mean that we can't still be friends with them," he said. I nodded hugging him tightly. " I know. As far as I  
can tell, they do act the same. It'll be great having them around again," I said. He nodded. " I agree," he said.  
We watched their vanishing forms then went back to work. It'll be like old times. Just older than they happen  
to think.  
  
  
THE END  
  
End epilouge. It's over already?! Damn! Anyway, thanks to those people who stuck around 'til the end. I hope  
you guys are satisfied with how it turned out. For those of you who want to read another good story of mine  
click on my name and I have several stories in different areas and another in the Final Fantasy 8 section. I  
would really appreciate your feed back. Anyway, like I always say at the end, just because it's over doesn't  
mean you can stop reviewing. Read and review and please no flames. ~LS~ 


End file.
